


Pareja destinada

by luzMin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luzMin/pseuds/luzMin
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo de espera, Akashi por fin encontró a su pareja destinada, pero puede que no sea tan fácil como cree
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta/Oikawa Tooru, Mibuchi Reo/Original Character(s), Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Inicio

A mis 27 años se había esfumado por completo la esperanza de encontrar a esa persona, a mí  _ Omega.  _ Y a unos días de cumplir otro año más, ya me había hecho a la idea de que esa persona no existía. Tal vez había muerto? Tal vez se encontraba en otro continente? Tal vez había encontrado otro Alfa...

Recosté mi cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla en la que me encontraba, deje el libro que tenía en mis manos en la mesita cercana. Cerré mis ojos intentando disipar estos pensamientos. Tenía que parar de pensar en esto, era tiempo de dejarlo ir, me gustará o no tenía que hacerlo.

He sido increíblemente reservado de estas expectativas, en realidad nunca había externado que era de esas personas que creían que podrías encontrar en este mundo a tu  _ pareja destinada,  _ aquella que tendría 100% de compatibilidad contigo, que eran el uno para el otro, esa unión entre un  _ Alfa  _ y  _ Omega  _ que no solamente era instinto sino que había algo más, no es como si me gustará externar que fuera quizá un poco cursi, pero recordaba claramente las historias que mi madre solía contarme de pequeño y en su momento a mi hermano.

Y no era como si nunca hubiera estado con alguien más, lo había intentado con varias  _ Betas _ e incluso con algún  _ Omega  _ pero sabía que no era suficiente. No había sentido esa conexión que alguna vez escuchó que sucedía, aquel aroma que desprendía tu pareja, aquel que sería irresistible y que lo haría perder la cordura.

No. Jamás lo había experimentado.

Se escuchó el resonar de un vibración sobre la mesita, dirigí mi mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido, solté un suspiro y me acerque a tomar el celular que reposaba en la superficie de madera, en la pantalla anunciaba el nombre de mi hermano, sonreí complacido.

― Sei-nii ― escuché esa voz calmada y sin emoción que solía caracterizar a mi hermano menor

― Tetsuya ―

― ¿Es cierto que vendrás para tu cumpleaños? ― preguntó y pude notar un pequeño cambio en su tono de voz, era de emoción.

― Así es Tetsuya. En un par de semanas iré a Tokyo ―

― Me _ da gusto Sei-nii. Papá y yo te estaremos esperando ― _

― Gracias. Y dime ¿qué tal te va en la escuela? ¿Has hecho amigos? ― pregunté un poco expectante y preocupado por el, no se le daba muy bien hacer amigos

― ¡Sei-nii, no soy un niño! ¡Tengo ya 16 años! ― escuche el reclamo, sin embargo, para mí siempre sería como un niño. solté una pequeña carcajada

― Lo siento Tetsuya. Pero entonces, ¿cómo te va? ―

― _Bien_ _Sei-nii_. Estoy en el club de baloncesto, estamos entrenando arduamente para entrar en la selección. He conocido gente muy agradable. Y...de hecho hay a-alguien a quien quiero p-presentarte ― dijo mi pequeño hermano y me inquieto bastante. El nunca tartamudeaba, solamente cuando estaba muy nervioso...

― ¿Alguien? ― repetí expectante. No me digan que mi hermanito...

― Yo...c-conocí a alguien en el equipo...―

Apreté el celular un poco y cerré mi otro puño que descansaba sobre mi pierna. ¿Acaso mi hermano tendría su primer novio? Tenía que verlo antes de aprobar esta relación, nadie podía hacerle daño a Tetsuya.

― ¿Ah si? ― comencé intentando calmarme, para que él no notará que estaba mi quijada contraída

― Si, el es increíble. Y...lo que pasa...es que ― comenzó titubeante y yo me imaginé lo peor... ¿Estaba enamorado? ¿De un vándalo bueno para nada? Aún no sabía quién era pero estaba apunto de ir a golpearlo por haberse atrevido a fijarse en mi hermanito y no s... ―  _ Es mi pareja destinada  _ ―

Y en ese momento se quebró algo en mi. Me quedé callado y Tetsuya también.

Tetsuya... ¿Encontró a su pareja destinada? A su corta edad... ¿Alguien se llevaría a su hermanito? ¿Qué clase de persona era? ¡¿Cómo, cuándo y dónde pasó esto?!

― Sei-nii ―

Ahora con mucho mayor razón tenía que ir a Tokyo, tenía que ir y evaluar al tipejo ese que quería llevarse a mi hermanito.

― Sei-nii ―

No estará muy pequeño para encontrar a su pareja destinada(?) Aún no tiene su primer celo... O ya lo habrá tenido al encontrarse con el... Oh no... Oh no... ¿¿¿Ese tipejo habrá abusado de mi hermanito???

― ¡¡¡Sei-nii!!! ―

Me sobresalte cuando escuché el grito de Tetsuya saliendo de mis pensamientos

― ¿Qué sucede? ―

― _ Es que no contestabas y tuve que gritarte. Bueno yo... Quiero que lo conozcas cuando estés en Tokyo _ ―

― De acuerdo ― fue lo único que pude decir porque aún tenía un caos en mi cabeza

―  _ Te estaremos esperando nii _ -san.  _ ¡Nos vemos pronto! _ ― y colgó

Seguía con el celular sobre mi oído, seguí hecho un caos y bastante molesto y de pronto supe que el enojo era por el aprecio hacia mi hermanito y quizá un poco de envidia. No era como si en el fondo no me alegrará por el, claro que lo hacía, por supuesto esto también llevaba una gran preocupación por conocer a la persona con la que pasaría su vida mi hermanito.

Pero en mi surgió un pequeño brote de envidia sobre su pareja destinada.Ya la había encontrado... Lo que yo había deseado por tantos años, él a sus 16 años ya había cumplido eso.

Dejé el celular sobre la mesa nuevamente, y miré por la ventana, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban fuertemente contra el cristal, tenía que resignarme, no quería, pero tenía que hacerlo. Seguir esperando ya no valía la pena.

.

.

.

― Me da gusto volver a verlo joven Seijurou. Feliz cumpleaños ― me saludo el chófer de la familia, Souske, quien me esperaba en una de las salidas del aeropuerto con una ligera reverencia

― Gracias Souske, es bueno estar de regreso ― sonreí mientras él se acercaba a tomar mis maletas y subirlas a la cajuela del auto.

Me abrió la puerta y me subí. Espere a que entrara para ir rumbo a casa.

Era de noche ya, había tomado el último vuelo de ese día. El plan era llegar más temprano y pasar el día de mi cumpleaños con mi familia pero no conseguí otro boleto antes así que llegaría para la cena seguramente.

― Nos alegra que haya regresado, el joven Tetsuya ha estado muy emocionado de tenerlo de regreso ―

― Yo también estoy feliz de regresar. Solo unos días, pero es bueno volver ―

― Seguramente se divertirá ― aseguró el hombre de avanzada edad sonriendo

― Si, así será ―

Confirme mientras miraba por la ventana y suspiraba, era cierto era genial regresar a ver a mi familia, no había vuelto en aproximadamente 3 años.

Recordaba la última vez que monte a Yukimaru, que pase tiempo con mis amigos de la universidad, que cene con mi hermano y mi padre juntos, de pronto llegaban recuerdos de esta ciudad.

Souske abrió la puerta para que saliera, esto me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a casa, así que salí emocionado por encontrarme con mi familia, Souske fue a estacionar el auto junto a los otros de mi padre en el garaje.

Subí las escaleras hacia la puerta principal, me tomo un poco por sorpresa que las luces no estuvieran prendidas, las de la sala u otro cuarto, extrañado al llegar a la puerta tome llaves que aún conservaba intactas y me dispuse a abrir la puerta.

― ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Seijurou/Nii-san/Akashi!! ― gritaron al unísono haciendo que me sobresaltara en cuanto dio un paso dentro de la casa.

Escuché un tronido de serpentinas las cuales iban directamente a mi cara, las luces se encendieron y se escucharon gritos de alegría. De inmediato y al mirar al frente pude ver a gente que realmente apreciaba. Y otras que no reconocía. Sonreí un poco antes de quitarme los zapatos y adentrarme a saludar

Mi hermano fue el primero en abrazarme ― ¡Nii-san, feliz cumpleaños¡ ― dijo mientras enredaba sus brazos en mi cintura

― ¡Hijo, feliz cumpleaños! ― enseguida se acercó mi padre después de mi hermano ― Tetsuya ha estado muy ocupando organizando está "reunión" así que debes disfrutarla ― me susurró mientras nos abrazábamos

― Sí padre ― respondí mientras me separaba y saludaba a mis amigos

― ¡Sei-chan, feliz cumpleaños! cada vez te pones más bueno. Me parece que es proporcional a la edad ¡eh! ― dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo y después de abrazarme lo que provocó que soltara una carcajada

― Gracias Reo, tú también luces bien ― halague a mi Sempai

― Oí Akashi. Feliz cumpleaños ― dijo otro de mis sempais, Nebuya.

― ¡Feliz cumpleaños Akashi! ― se unió Kotaro

― Gracias, es bueno volver a verlos ― dije realmente contento de ver a mis antiguos compañeros de equipo y de universidad

― Tetsu nos invitó, nos sorprendió que fueras a regresar, así que, aquí estamos Sei-chan ― comento Reo mientras caminaba conmigo hacia la sala

― Aka-chin, feliz cumpleaños ― me encontré a Atsushi quien me abrazó

― Gracias Atsushi ― respondí el abrazo y en seguida encontré una cara desconocida a lado de él, y a parte de eso me llamó la atención que tuviera impregnado el olor de Atsushi de una manera muy pronunciada

― Aka-chin, te presento a Muro-chin, es mi pareja ― dijo y aunque me sorprendí un poco no deje que se notara

― Mucho gusto, Akashi Seijurou ― extendí mi mano y el joven pelinegro respondió el gesto. Lo observé mejor y era un hombre muy hermoso

― Mucho gusto Himuro Tatsuya ― respondió con una ligera reverencia y después se acercó a Atsushi y lo tomó por el brazo, se veían bien juntos

― Hey, Akashi. Feliz cumpleaños ― reconocí esa voz de inmediato, gire mi rostro y vi a Daiki quien venía tomando de la cintura a Satsuki. Quien me sorprendí ver que su embarazo ya era muy avanzado

― Satsuki, Daiki, que sorpresa, gracias. Veo que todo va bien con su cachorro ― dije y me acercaba a abrazarlos

― Si, pronto nacerá ― anuncio Satsuki contenta

― Me da gusto ― respondí con una sonrisa

― ¡¡¡Akashichii feliz cumpleaños!!! ― sentí unos brazos rodeándome por atrás desde mi cintura y supe quien era

― Gracias Ryota ― me separé un poco para mirarl o

― Feliz cumpleaños Akashi ― dijo aquel amigo de la infancia y mi eterno oponente en shogi

― Shintaro, gracias ― observé que también venís acompañado de su amigo 

― Feliz cumpleaños Akashi ― habló su acompañante quien también me sorprendí al notar el olor de Shintaro en el y sobretodo esa marca en el cuello del pelinegro... ¿Acaso estaban enlazados?

― Takao y yo ahora somos pareja ― intervino Shintaro al notar que me extrañe un poco, dado que hasta donde supe ellos eran amigos del trabajo.

― Me da gusto ―

― Mou, Akashichii todos tienen pareja menos nosotros... O no me digas que encontraste a alguien ― preguntó espantado Ryouta

― No, no tengo pareja ― respondí normal, me había hecho ya a la idea de dejar de lado este tema

― Pero hijo eso ya lo tengo solucionado ― de pronto apareció mi padre entre nosotros ― Te voy a presentar a unos colegas y a sus hijas que invite también ― dijo mientras me tomaba por los hombros ― Chicos, se los robo un momento, sientanse como en su casa, por allá hay botana y bebidas ― ofreció mi padre y mis amigos asintieron ― Satsuki-chan, para ti hay jugos y lo que quieras puedes pedirlo y lo conseguimos ― anunció mientras Satsuki sonreía agradecida

― No es necesario que me presentes a alguien padre ― intervine antes de llegar con sus amigos

― Hijo, verás que son omegas muy lindas y seguro te gustarán ― solté un suspiro

― ¿Y Tetsuya? ― cuestione mientras lo buscaba entre la gente y la expresión de mi padre cambió y se detuvo

― Seijurou... ― se colocó enfrente de mí con una expresión seria ― Mi bebé encontró... Encontró a su pareja ― tenía una expresión de preocupación ― Aún no lo acepto, pero sé que si tu madre estuviera aquí me mataría si no lo apoyo, pero ¡¡es que es un niño!! ― me descargó toda su frustración y podía comprenderlo un poco ― Y bueno... Fue a recoger a su novio y a un amigo a la estación porque vendrán un rato, ya lo conocerás ― rodó los ojos molesto y sonreí divertido, a veces papá puede ser muy infantil ― Pero ven, te presentaré a unos colegas y a unas omegas muy lindas ― dijo y ahora fui yo quien rodé los ojos con fastidio

.

.

.

Durante la noche me presentaron a varias personas, colegas de mi padre y varias omegas, algo que tenía razón mi padre es que eran muy lindas, platique un poco con cada una de ellas, incluso me obligaron a bailar con algunas, y jamás rechace a ninguna.

Incluso había considerado tal vez intentar algo con una de ellas, era amable y simpática, quizá lo consideraría. Papá lo notó e hizo toda una investigación para identificar quien era y poder darme su número... Ok sonaba muy patético que a mí edad mi padre me ayudara a conseguir mujeres.

También seguí saludando a viejos conocidos de la universidad y de los equipos de otras escuelas con las que competimos en los campeonatos, en realidad había disfrutado la sorpresa pero era más cansado de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Ya se había tardado en llegar Tetsuya y en parte lo agradecía, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al verlo con esa persona... No creo que lo fuera a aceptar tan fácil.

Decidí mejor escabullirme a mi habitación a descansar un poco, quizá nadie lo notaría todos parecían estar divirtiéndose, subí discretamente las escaleras atravesé el pasillo y me dirigí a mí habitación, la habían dejado intacta, sonreí y me senté en la cama antes de acostarme con los brazos extendidos. Quería dormirme ya pero se que sería grosero de mi parte el hacerlo. Solo iba a descansar un poco, cerré mis ojos y relaje mi cuerpo y mi respiración.

Entonces, percibí un olor, era increíblemente delicioso, como si fuera fresas con chocolate (?) No lo sabía bien, pero ese olor me encantaba hasta podría decirse que me hacía agua a la boca, como si quisiera comerlo en este mismo instante.

Pronto empecé a sentir mucho calor en mi cuerpo, era algo que me sorprendía... Sería el alcohol que bebí? No, era diferente. Era como si, era como si... Fuera a entrar en celo, pero eso era ilógico hace poco había sido y faltaban unos meses para eso.

Ese olor había provocado esta reacción en su cuerpo? Es como si... Abrió los ojos de golpe

Estaba todavía en mi cuarto, pensé que quizá había sido un sueño pero seguía oliendo ese delicioso aroma. Me levanté y salí corriendo de ahí en busca de quien provenía ese olor, se había convertido en una imperiosa necesidad.

Cuando estuve en la sala comencé a mirar de un lado a otro para identificar quien era, en ese momento mi hermano se me acercó junto con un chico mucho más alto que él, casi como de la estatura de Atsushi.

― Nii-san, te estaba buscando, quiero presentarte a mi pareja, Kagami Taiga ― y me quedé extrañado, en ellos estaba impregnado ese olor también, no provenía de ellos pero si tenía más intensidad que en otro lado ― El se mudó de Estados Unidos y va estudiar aquí. Nos conocimos... ― seguía hablando pero no estaba prestando atención, quería encontrar ese aroma a como diera lugar

― ¿Nii-san? ¿Estás escuchándome? ―

Me separé de ellos y seguí caminando, seguía sintiendo mucho calor, me parecía que estaba experimentando un pre-celo y estaba siendo provocado por ese olor. Ese olor, si lo que había leído era cierto, pertenecía a mi pareja destinada...

Estaba entre feliz e increíblemente desesperado por encontrarla en medio de ese tumulto de gente

Con mi olfato continúe buscando, conforme lo iba haciendo se volvía más dulce e irresistible ese aroma que no solamente yo podía percibirlo, ese alguien también está entrando en un pre-celo.

Y entonces mi instinto de Alfa gritaba que tenía que llegar a él para protegerlo de todo quien se acercara a mi pareja

Llegué a la puerta de la cocina, y entendí que había encontrado el lugar correcto, detrás de esa puerta estaba la persona que había. Gire la perilla y encontré al ser más adorable que había visto en toda mi vida

Un joven de no más de 15 años ahí, sus cabellos castaños revueltos, sus ojos de un color chocolate brillante, sus facciones increíblemente lindas, esos pequeños labios entreabiertos que necesitaba llenar con los míos.

Ahora mismo esa persona estaba en el suelo sentada intentando recoger algunos platos y vasos que había tirado, en sus ojos tenía rastros de que iba a llorar y eso me molestó increíblemente. Quería abalanzarme contra él y hacerlo mío, marcarlo para que ningún Alfa lo tocará

― Y-y-o lo siento... No quería tirar todo esto. Lo pagaré, lo prometo ― dijo mientras temblaba y yo lo único que quería hacer era protegerlo de todo ― Y-yo tengo que irme, no me siento muy bien ― dijo avergonzado mientras se cubría su entrepierna e intentaba levantarse.

De inmediato me acerque a él y lo sostuve cuando le temblaron las piernas e iba a dar contra el suelo otra vez.

Y entonces al estar de esa manera con el, enterré mi nariz en su cuello inhalando profundamente su aroma, y gruñi. Era la cosa más deliciosa que había olido en mi vida, se me hacía agua a la boca del deseo de probarlo. Y estaba feliz, por fin lo había encontrado.

― Mnh ― gimió entre mis brazos aquel jovencito y eso hizo estragos en mi entrepierna ― Huele muy bien Akashi-san ― dijo inconsciente entre gemidos igual, y pude sentir como se retorcía y su entrepierna se endurecía ― Y-yo debo irme, es que... ―

Intentó alejarme para salir huyendo de ahí pero lo tome aún más firme entre mis brazos, pase mi lengua en su cuello, saboreando esa piel que estaba enloqueciendo me. Dejé que mis feromonas se impregnaran en él para calmarlo

― Mnh... A-akashi-san ― el castaño gemía y para mí era algo que me excitaba de sobremanera, ya que desprendía sin que se diera cuenta feromonas que me invitaban a marcarlo

― Seijurou ― mencioné mi nombre, quería que cuando gimiera, lo hiciera con el

― ¡¡Furihata-kun!! ― gritó mi hermano desde la puerta ― ¡¿Nii-san qué le estás haciendo a Furihata-kun?! ― se acercó a nosotros pero solté un gruñido cuando se acercó más de lo que quería. Me miró sorprendido Tetsuya e igual me sorprendí al haber reaccionado así, pero no quería que alguien se acercara a él

― ¡Seijurou! ― entró también mi padre ― ¿Toda la casa apesta a ti, qué diablos te está...? ― y entonces vio la situación ― Ok... Me alegra que hayas encontrado a tu  _ Omega, _ pero ¿podrías soltarlo? ― intervino mi padre mientras cerraba la puerta ― El pobre chico se desmayó además, ¡¡es un niño Seijurou!! ― mencionó y era cierto el castaño ahora dormía entre mis brazos

― Se que es difícil de controlarlo, pero no puedes marcarlo ahorita, ni en unos años en realidad, pero cálmate, nadie lo va a tocar ― siguió hablando mi padre intentando tranquilizarme

― Creo que será mejor que envíe todos a casa ― dijo Tetsuya saliendo de ahí no sin antes mirarme ― No te atrevas a lastimar a Furihata-kun Nii-san, es mi mejor amigo y ni si quiera a ti te lo perdonaría ― me amenazó saliendo de ahí apurado

Me tranquilice y en realidad no quería hacerle daño solo quería protegerlo y cuidarlo.

No mentire que quería hacerlo mío hace unos instantes pero tenía límites también, si era amigo de Tetsuya entonces debía tener su edad... Y definitivamente no era legal. Pero estaba increíblemente feliz.

Lo cargue entre mis brazos y camine rumbo a mi habitación

― Tranquilo padre, no le haré nada, solo lo llevaré a mi habitación para que duerma ahí ― anuncie tomando ya la compostura

― ¿Tu cuarto? ¿Crees que nací ayer Seijurou? ― preguntó mi padre con la ceja levantada con una expresión de incredulidad

― Papá, no le voy a hacer nada ― dije exasperado

― Ajá... Si... Mejor llévalo al cuarto de huéspedes. Esta bien que quiera nietos pero no quiero que sea ilegal ― diciendo esto rodé los ojos

― Está bien lo llevaré al cuarto de huéspedes. ― diciendo esto salí de ahí, mirando al chico que se veía tan adorable , quería admirar su rostro tanto como pudiera

― Me aseguraré de que lo lleves ahí - dijo mientras me seguía y yo lo mire molesto ― ¿Qué? Pues parecías todo un adolescente desprendiendo esas feromonas a diestra y siniestra, digo me hace muy feliz que ya lo hayas encontrado, y yo que ya tenía un sin fin de números de omegas lindas para ti, pero no será necesario ―

― ¿Cómo se llama ? ― pregunté haciendo caso omiso a sus comentarios

― Furihata Kouki. Es amigo de tu hermano, lo ha traído muchas veces a la casa. Es un buen chico, algo tímido y muy amable ― yo escuchaba totalmente emocionado por conocer más de él ― ¡Y TIENE 16 AÑOS! ― casi lo grito en mi oído ― ¿Qué? Es solo para que lo tomes en cuenta ― siguió insistiendo el tema de la edad, no es como si me fuera a aprovechar de él, pero definitivamente no creo que pudiera estar lejos de él a partir de ahora.


	2. Fiesta

**PoV Kouki**

― ¿En serio Tetsu? ― pregunté un poco sorprendido por la invitación

― Si Furihata-kun, acompáñame. La verdad es que tengo miedo de cómo vaya a reaccionar nii-san ― en general Tetsu no expresaba sentimientos, pero ahora sí lo vi preocupado

― Pero... Es la fiesta de tu hermano, ¿no? ¡No creo que deba estar ahí alguien que no ha hablado nunca con el! ¡Ni lo conozco! ― casi me convencía pero sentía que podría ser una molestia

― Lo conoces de fotos ―

― Bueno, no es lo mismo ― y era cierto, lo ubicaba con fotos que me había mostrado Tetsuya. Su hermano era un Alfa muy reconocido, y...muy atractivo.

― Seguro a mi hermano no le molestara en lo absoluto. Estará más ocupado con sus amigos y con papá consiguiendo novia ―

― ... Está bien ― acepte un poco indeciso

― Gracias Furihata-kun. Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres ― comento mientras cruzábamos el patio de la escuela

― No será necesario, solo estaré un par de horas en lo que le dices ―

― Está bien, pero tienes una habitación disponible si cambias de opinión ― metimos nuestras cabezas en el chorro de agua de la llave, donde estaban los lavabos a lado del gimnasio

― Te agradezco Tetsu. Por cierto, ¿cuántas veces tengo que recordarte que puedes llamarme por mi nombre? Siento extraño que yo pueda llamarte por tu primer nombre pero tu no ― intervine

― Lo siento Furihata-kun, me he acostumbrado tanto a decirte así que me cuesta un poco de trabajo, pero lo intentare ―

― Esta bien, ah... y ¿Kagami ? ― decía mientras lo buscaba con la mirada en los alrededores

― Fue por nuestras cosas al casillero ― dijo mientras se secaba con la toalla, y vi la marca sobre su cuello

― Tetsu... ¿vas a enseñarle esa marca a tu hermano? ―

― No creo, aunque seguramente se dará cuenta. Pero tomaré algo para inhibir el olor y me de tiempo de explicarle ―

― Será más difícil explicarle a tu hermano que a tu padre? ―

Giró su rostro y me miró como si hubiera dicho la cosa más obvia o ridícula del mundo

― ¡Por supuesto! Nii-san me va a matar cuando se entere ― indico con su dedo índice ― Uno, por haberlo hecho a esta edad y dos, porque no le había dicho nada hasta ahora. Tú sabes cómo son los hermanos mayores ―

― Si... Kyouya-niisan es igual. Aunque tú eres afortunado Tetsu, encontrar a tu pareja destinada, es increíble, aunque supongo que debieron ser un poco más prudentes ―

― Es que cuando encuentras a esa persona, no sé cómo explicarlo ― y era una de esas raras ocasiones donde Testuya expresaba algo en su rostro ― Pero es como si nada más importara cuando estas con esa persona, su olor se convierte como una droga para ti. Aunque es un poco confuso también, suceden muchas reacciones en tu cuerpo que pueden desconcertarte un poco ―

― ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? ― salió Kagami de la nada y enredaba sus brazos en la pequeña cintura de Tetsuya

― Nada. ¿Listo para esta noche? ― preguntó en un poco en tono burlón

― Claro, voy a hablar correctamente con tu hermano. Furi, ¿también vas a ir? ―

― Si, Tetsume invitó. Solo estaré un par de horas por cualquier cosa ― y entonces volví a apreciar lo que era tener una pareja destinada.

El ver a mis dos mejores amigos juntos era realmente hermoso, se notaba que se amaban y que ambos se cuidaban mutuamente, sabía que a nuestra edad podría considerarse como un amor infantil pero realmente podría decir que ellos se quedarían juntos por mucho tiempo. Y además, me daba esperanzas de que podría encontrar yo a la mía.

A mis 15 años aún no había tenido mi primer celo, había a ido a revisión porque regularmente a un  _ Omega  _ tenía su primer celo entre los 12 o 15 años y dentro de unos meses cumpliría 16 y no daba indicios en que se presentaría. Mis amigos me decían que era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, porque cuando un  _ omega  _ tiene sus celos es muy incomodo y debes encerrarte en tu nido para no provocar accidentes.

_ Accidentes _ ; definidos como que un  _ Alfa  _ se te abalanzara encima y te marcará. Entendía la teoría de todo esto, conocía los supresores y en general los cuidados. Sin embargo, si provocaba en mí la incertidumbre de cómo se sentiría.

― Entonces, te veo en la estación Shinjuku a las 7 de la noche, ¿de acuerdo Furihata-kun? ―

― ¿Eh?... Ah sí Tetsu. Ahí los veo ―

― Nos vemos en la noche entonces, con cuidado Furi ― dijo Kagami y tomamos rumbos diferentes a partir de las rejas de la escuela

Iba a casa a tomar un buen baño, cambiarme un poco casual pero no tanto. Sabía perfectamente que la familia de Tetsuya era muy importante, tenían muchas empresas en el país y sobre todo tenían un linaje puro de Alfas. Dado que Tetsu era omega, su hermano era el heredero del imperio Akashi. Hasta donde sabía por el momento su hermano estaba en Nagano por negocios y viaja mucho así que prácticamente tiene varios años sin verlo. Me había contado Tetsu, que su padre estaba preocupado porque su hermano no había encontrado a un omega como pareja y él quería un nieto.

Cuando el papa de Tetsu se enteró que se enlazo con Kagami, vaya que fue algo difícil para su familia, sin embargo, Akashi-san, es comprensivo, bueno... al principio no parece serlo pero sigue siendo muy amable en el fondo. Hablaron con los familiares de Kagami, quien se presentó ante el padre de Tetsuya y le dijo que cuando acabaran de estudiar y pudiera ofrecer algo mejor, se iban a casar.

Akashi-san solamente había dejado como condición que no tendrían cachorros hasta que se casaran. Su relación era estable por el momento, y parece ser que Akashi-san acepta un poco más a Kagami.

Tetsuya estaba muy emocionado de volver a ver a su hermano, desde hace unas semanas estaba preparándole una reunión con los conocidos y amigos de su hermano. Había llamado a muchas personas porque quería darle una sorpresa. Claro, aun así sabía que cuando le dijera que estaba enlazado a su pareja destinada eso definitivamente no sería muy agradable para él.

.

.

.

.

Baje del tren, camine sobre el andén haciéndome a un lado para dejar pasar a las personas y orillarme para quedarme en el punto de encuentro que había quedado con Tetsuya. Había llegado un poco temprano así que me puse a revisar mi celular en lo que esperaba, seguramente no tardarían en llegar.

― io Furi! ― escuché la voz de Kagami muy cerca, alce la mirada y ambos se acercaban

― ¡Hola chicos! ― saludé y me acerque a ellos

― ¿Listos? Vamos, Souske nos está esperando afuera con el auto ― dijo Tetsuya y salimos de la estación para ir a la avenida y encontrarnos con el chófer de la familia Akashi.

Al subir al auto, de inmediato llegó a mi nariz un olor peculiar, más que peculiar era muy tranquilizante, era... ¿Cerezos? ¿Arándanos? No tenía idea, no identificaba que era pero me gustaba y mucho.

Era tenue, pero estaba impregnado en el auto. Seguramente sería un aromatizante para auto. Definitivamente tenía que hablar con Tetsu para que le preguntará al chófer que marca y fragancia era, quería llenar mi cuarto de este olor.

Me senté y disfrute el viaje, en realidad esa fragancia tenía un efecto en mí como de calmante, pero también comencé a ponerme un poco ansioso, si, lo se puede ser un poco contradictorio pero había extraño en mi ahora.

― Entonces, ¿has practicado sobre lo que le dirás a nii-san? ― cuestionó Tetsu a Kagami

― Si, no te preocupes Tetsuya, sé que es importante para ti que tu hermano me acepte y haré lo necesario para que eso se cumpla ― diciendo aquello Kagami acarició las mejillas del peliazul antes de depositar un corto beso en sus labios

Desvíe la mirada para no seguir viéndolos y me quedé mirando por la ventana, baje un poco el vidrio porque empezaba a acalorarme de alguna manera. Era raro, el clima no era caluroso pero yo lo sentía.

― ¿Estás bien Kouki? ― preguntó Tetsuya

― Si, solo que como que me dio calor y un poco de sed ― mencioné

― Oh, aún nos falta un poco pero podemos pasar a una tienda de conveniencia por agua si tienes mucha sed ― sugirió Tetsu pero no quería causar más molestias, vio mi cara y lo supo ― Souske, ¿puedes detenerte en la siguiente tienda de conveniencia por favor? ―

― Tetsu, no es necesario puedo esperar ― intervine rápido

― No te preocupes, no nos desviaremos tanto. Además seguro ahorita mi hermano está muy ocupado atendiendo a las omegas que papá le presentará. ¿Saben? Papá está un poco obsesionado con eso. Dice que Seijurou-nii-san necesita a una persona a su lado. Siempre ha sido un poco reservado en esos asuntos ― comento preocupado por su hermano

― Tranquilo Tetsu, seguro alguna de las omegas que le presentará tu papá puede que le agrade y pueda ser su pareja ― intenté calmarlo

― Es cierto Tetsuya, tranquilo ― se unió Kagami mientras alborotaba un poco sus cabellos con ternura

― Gracias, espero que la pareja de Nii-san sea alguien de buen corazón que lo aguante ― finalmente se animó un poco mi amigo

Bajamos del auto para dirigirnos hacia la tienda. Había un poco de gente pero aún así esperamos por conseguir agua. Me sentí un poco mal por las molestias que estaba causando pero Tetsu me tranquilizó, aunque esto haría que llegáramos más tarde a su casa.

.

.

.

Después de otro trayecto en el auto por fin llegamos a la casa de Tetsu. No quería alarmar a nadie pero aún cuando había tomado agua, aún seguía teniendo sed y el calor había bajado solo un poco. Pero decidí que no diría nada, ya mañana iría al doctor y esperaba que no se complicara más.

Avanzamos y entramos a su casa que aún a la fecha seguía sorprendiéndome que más que una casa era una mansión. Era increíblemente enorme y elegante, demasiado impresionante para mí. Había muchas personas en la sala y en general en todos lados, nuevamente llegó a mi ese olor, pensé que solo era un aromatizante de auto pero parecía ser que también lo tenían en la casa

Era tan embriagante, ahora estaba impregnado en cada sección de la casa, y yo estaba fascinado de percibirlo, cerré los ojos y me concentré en este adictivo olor.

― Taiga, vamos a buscar a nii-san. Furihata-kun, puedes tomar lo que quieras, de ese lado están las botanas, allá está la cocina y bueno ya sabes dónde está todo. Te veo en un momento ― dijo Tetsuya sacándome de mis pensamientos, solamente le asentí a sus indicaciones y me fui a una esquina de la sala.

No era bueno interactuando con gente desconocida, era un poco tímido debía admitirlo así que intente que se notara lo menos posible mi presencia.

Aún tenía ese olor en mis sentidos, y lo aspiraba profundamente, sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi cuerpo, ese olor estaba provocando algo en mi... Estómago, empecé a sudar, ahora el calor que previamente había superado un poco, regresaba con creces, necesitaba más agua. Mire las mesas de bebidas y no había agua solamente refresco y bebidas alcohólicas.

Me dirigí a la cocina en busca de agua simple y... Seguía haciendo algo raro en mi este olor. Abrí la puerta y afortunadamente no había nadie, solo había una pila de platos y vasos limpios y me imagino que serían usados para la siguiente ronda de bocadillos.

Tome un vaso me serví agua y la tomé desesperadamente, no, este calor no se iba y de hecho, estaba incrementando. Creo que estaba enfermadome. Y en ese momento, ese olor se intensificó.Dejé el vaso en el fregadero y me acerque a la mesa para recargarme.

Este olor se hacía cada vez más fuerte, me fascinaba olerlo, era increíblemente adictivo, y más allá... Era excitante, estaba calentándome y no solo mi cuerpo, mi entrepierna comenzaba a ponerse dura, mi ano comenzaba a contraerse y a segregar lubricación, casi como...

Oh no...

Oh no... No ahorita, no aquí

Estaba empezando a tener mi primer celo

Debía salir de aquí

Intenté caminar pero empecé a tener espasmos en mi trasero, haciendo que mis piernas temblaran y como pude intenté tomar algo para no caer pero fue inevitable, y con ello me había llevado al suelo los platos que estaban ahí

Oh no... Ahora tengo que pagarlo

Estaba preocupado por todo esto, había dejado caer esos platos carísimos, soy un tonto.

No quería que mi celo fuera aquí, quería llegar a casa, que vergüenza!, los platos y ahora como le diría a Tetsu que estaba teniendo mi celo en su casa. Tenía que salir de ahí, pero debía levantar todo esto desastre antes de que alguien viniera.

El olor no ayudaba en nada, seguía intensificandose y eso provocaba que mis piernas no pudieran moverse, además estaba muy duro, quería tocarme y darme placer en lo que seguía aspirando ese increíble aroma.

Y de pronto alguien abrió la puerta dejando ver al atractivo hermano de Tetsu, vaya que verlo en persona era otra cosa que con las fotos, era tan varonil y al estar ahí no podía dejar de ver sus ojos heterocromaticos pero recordé el tiradero que había hecho.

― Y-y-o lo siento... No quería tirar todo esto. Lo pagaré, lo prometo ― dije rápidamente avergonzado y temblando de que se diera cuenta de que estaba entrando en celo ― Y-yo tengo que irme, no me siento muy bien ― mencioné mientras cubría mi entrepierna avergonzado de que también notará que estaba excitado, intenté levantarme pero no pude sostenerme ya que sentía las piernas como gelatina y antes de dar contra el suelo algo inesperadamente agradable paso

Akashi-san, el hermano de Tetsu me sostenía entre sus brazos, y oh... De  **él** venía este aroma. Era tan relajante y excitante que mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse extraño. Y me quedé sin palabras cuando sentí su nariz sobre mi cuello, podía sentir su respiración sobre mi piel y cada vez se hacía más difícil respirar, mi corazón estaba desbocado, mi entrepierna estaba doliendo me porque quería tocarme.

No, quería que  **él** me tocará.

― Mnh ― gemí sin darme cuenta de sólo el pensamiento de ser tomado por ese Alfa, mi instinto me decía que quería ser marcado por el ― Huele muy bien Akashi-san ― solté sin siquiera pensarlo mi instinto se estaba apoderando de mi. Mi entrepierna se puso aún más dura, mi ano se contrajo, podía sentir como mi pantalón estaba mojado, del lubricante natural que salía de mi trasero, no quería que él lo notará ― Y-Yo debo irme, es que... ―

Intenté alejarme para salir corriendo de ahí, porque quería que me tomara en ese lugar, quería que me marcará.. y eso no estaba bien, porque era el hermano de mi amigo y sobretodo porque seguramente era mi celo quien me orillaba a hacer esto. Antes de que pudiera moverme me abrazó aún más y sentí como su lengua recorrió mi cuello

Y ahí, mi autocontrol se fue al carajo

― Mnh... A-akashi-san ― gemía sin control queriendo que siguiera lamiéndome, empecé a oler una fragancia que estaba tranquilizandome, como si fuera algo correcto estar en sus brazos

― Seijurou ― habló de una manera tan sensual que me volvía loco. Sabía su nombre, pero quería experimentar decirlo...

― ¡¡Furihata-kun!! ― gritó Tetsu desde la puerta ― Nii-san, ¡¿qué le estás haciendo a Furihata-kun?! ― se acercó a nosotros pero Akashi-san soltó un gruñido que sorprendió a Tetsu. Y para mí todo esto era tan difícil de procesar. Estaba entrando en celo, en los brazos del Alfa más atractivo que había visto en mi vida que resultaba ser el hermano de mi mejor amigo, quien ahora nos miraba sorprendido.

Era mucho que procesar, el calor de mi cuerpo comenzó a hacer estragos en mi, que me desconecte y empecé a ver todo negro...

Si, me había desmayado.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, un poco desubicado y aturdido de donde me encontraba, miré a mi alrededor y definitivamente no era mi casa, ni mi cuarto ni en un lugar que conociera. Talle mis ojos, mi cabeza dolía un poco, estaba recostado en una cama super cómoda pero necesitaba recordar que había pasado.

Yo estaba... En la fiesta de Tetsuya y...

Oh no

Oh no

Tome mi rostro entre mis manos, no puede ser, estaba entrando en celo y el hermano de Tetsu me había lamido el cuello y...

Tenía que salir de aquí

Baje de la cama y con cuidado salí de la habitación, la casa de Tetsu era enorme así que esperaba no perderme en búsqueda de la salida, necesitaba supresores, que nunca había usado, tal vez Tetsu podía regalarme algunos, ¿estará enojado conmigo por haberme encontrado así con su hermano? No soportaría que estuviera enojado conmigo.

Baje las escaleras y entonces escuché gritos que parecía que provenían de la sala, podía escucharlo bien lo que decían

― ¡¿Estás diciéndome que te marcaron?! ¡Qué esté idiota te marco! ― se escuchó la voz de su hermano, era un tono dominante y frío. Hizo que tuviera escalofríos, y me dio mucho miedo

― Nii-san, espera ―

― Nada de espera, eres un niño, como pudiste hacerlo. Y tú, ¡cómo te atreviste! ―

Se escuchó un golpe y gritos por parte de Tetsu y su papá. Se esuchaba como estaban golpeándose dos personas. Me asusté mucho, y empecé a temblar y me hinque, ahora el olor que me encantaba y me relajaba se estaba volviendo ácido y quería que se tranquilizara, que dejara de oler de esa manera. Mis ojos se humedecieron y comencé a soltar pequeños chillidos.

De pronto sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor, que me llenaban de calidez y protección, lo que necesitaba en ese momento

― Lo siento, lo siento. Te asusté ¿verdad? ― ahora la voz que en su momento se había escuchado tan fría se había tornado suave y llena de arrepentimiento. Su olor también había cambiado y ahora sentía como sus feromonas me calmaban. ― Shhh... No tengas miedo, no te pasará nada ―

A pesar de que me sentía increíblemente bien en sus brazos tenía dudas del porque me estaba tratando de esa manera, como si fuera algo preciado para él, cuando apenas nos habíamos conocido.

Y de pronto sentí como me tomaba entre sus brazos y me cargaba con delicadeza y sin ningún problema haciendo que me avergonzara

― ¡Akashi-san! ― dije asustado

― Debes descansar, te voy a llevar al cuarto ―

― ¿Qué cuarto Seijurou? ― intervino su padre

― De huéspedes padre, tranquilízate ―

Vi como rodó los ojos y no pude evitar admirar su rostro, era tan atractivo y guapo, aún cuando tenía el labio partido por el golpe que seguramente Kagami le había propinado y de pronto me miró, dándose cuenta que lo observaba. Me avergoncé tanto que mi rostro quedó rojo igual que mis orejas. Así que desvíe la mirada.

― Qué adorable ― me dijo con un tono de ternura y una sonrisa tan encantadora que lo mire sorprendido y logrando que me sonrojara de sobremanera y escondiera mi rostro entre mis manos. El comenzó a caminar conmigo en sus brazos

― Akashi-san, puedo caminar no se tiene que preocupar ― intervine antes de seguir

― Lo se, pero quiero llevarte en mis brazos ― dijo sin pena alguna y yo solamente seguí escondiendo mi rostro en mis manos y me recargaba en su hombro. ¿En serio este hombre está coqueteando conmigo? Porque decía esas cosas así nadamas... ¿Sería así con todos? ¿Estaba tratándome así porque era amigo de su hermano?

Llegamos al cuarto donde me levanté hacía unos instantes. Me recostó con delicadeza y se sentó justo a mi lado. Pero yo seguía confundido por todo esto.

― ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué me trata de esta manera Akashi-san? ― cuestione confundido y él me miró igual de sorprendido

― ¿No sabes porque? ― preguntó un poco triste cuando me respondió y me sentí mal por no saber la respuesta, no quería verlo con esa expresión

_ ¿A qué se debería...? _


	3. Destinados

**PoV Seijurou**

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me trata de esta manera Akashi-san? ― preguntó y me sorprendí bastante, es que acaso, _¿no sabe que somos destinados? ¿no se dio cuenta? ¿no reconoció mi aroma?_

― ¿No sabes porque? ― cuestioné un poco desilusionado porque él no se diera cuenta. Notó este cambio de ánimo porque me miró preocupado y de pronto me tomó por sorpresa cuando acercó su mano a mi rostro, lo acunó con delicadeza y sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo por aquel simple roce y percibí que él también lo pudo sentir

Me miró confundido y coloque mi mano sobre la suya manteniéndola sobre mi rostro, sus manos eran muy suaves también.

Ninguno de los decía nada, era un silencio cómodo y de reconocimiento, creo que podía darme una idea del porque no me había reconocido como su pareja destinada. Puede ser que él...

Antes de que continuara con mi conclusión, con su pulgar rozó mi labio partido, con tanto cuidado que no me dolió. Me miraba ahora con preocupación.

― No es nada ― asegure para no ver esa expresión en su rostro

― Debe limpiarlo, se puede infectar e hinchar ― sugirió aún preocupado y me sentía feliz de que lo hiciera esa sensación invadía mi pecho ― Y-yo... Si quiere puedo limpiarlo ― se ofreció nervioso ― P-pero sino quiere no se preocupe ― rápidamente agregó y se sonrojó por lo que había dicho

― Me encantaría que fueras mi enfermero ― dije con una sonrisa de lado y él se volvió a sonrojar por mi comentario y me carcajee. Muy a mi pesar retire su mano, la dejé suavemente sobre la cama y fui al cuarto de baño por un botiquín

Regrese y él me veía avergonzado y solo sonreí ― Aquí está el botiquín ― lo acerque a él ― Estoy bajo tus cuidados ― agregué con una pequeña reverencia y una sonrisa. Su rostro nuevamente se enrojeció

― Y-yo... S-si... ― dijo tartamudeando, era tan adorable. Todo en él me parecía tan tierno.

Me senté a su lado acercándome más para que no se le dificultará limpiar mi rostro y esperé ansioso a que lo hiciera. Tomo algodón un desinfectante y miró mi labio intensamente antes de colocar con delicadeza el algodón húmedo, hice una mueca por el ardor

― Lo siento ― dijo intimidado

― No te preocupes, continua ― incite mientras no dejaba de ver cada acción que realizaba

Esa expresión de concentración y preocupación por causarme un dolor era tan cautivante. Esforzándose lo más que pudiera para no lastimarme pero estaba más que feliz y satisfecho de haber recibido un golpe y que él fuera quién me atendiera.

Sigo molesto con el imbécil que marcó a mi hermano pero debo aceptar que sin él, esto no sería posible. Me quedé embelesado mirando las facciones de mi pareja. Porque si, este chiquillo sería mi pareja, sus ojos avellanas tan hermosos, sus pómulos, sus labios que se veían tan esponjosos.

Cambió de algodón un par de veces más, su expresión ligeramente satisfecho de haber dejado lo mejor posible mi herida. A mí me valía un reverendo cacahuate esa herida, amaba la atención que me dirigía.

― Creo que será mejor que se ponga algo para bajar la hinchazón Akashi-san ― sugirió y no me agradó que me hablara con esa formalidad

― No es necesario que me hables formalmente ―

― P-pero es que ― empezó a jugar con la sábana con sus dedos de manera nerviosa ― Es el hermano de mi mejor amigo y.. ― siguió balbuceando, me acerque más a él, coloque mi mano sobre las suyas, me incline para susurrarle más cerca

― Dime Seijurou ― pedí con voz grave y él se estremeció. De pronto empezó a desprender sus feromonas, hecho que al parecer él no se daba cuenta de ello. Y este deseo volvió a surgir en mi

Me incline aún más haciendo que él se recostara sobre la cama conmigo encima y pude oler de mejor manera su fragancia. De nuevo experimenté este placer de tenerlo tan cerca mío, quería... _Quería marcarlo_. Enterré mi rostro en su cuello y me deleite con la suavidad de su piel y saqué mi lengua para probarlo.

Él soltó un pequeño gemido que hizo reaccionar mi entrepierna. Abrí un poco mi boca para tomar un poco de su piel su succionar esa seccionar. El tomó mis hombros y me apretó fuertemente la ropa mientras se revolvía y soltaba ligeros gemidos entre dolor y placer.

**Era** **delicioso**

― Ajá claro. Tú sí puedes romperle la cara mi novio porque me marcó, pero tú si estás en todo el derecho de violar a mi mejor amigo. Eso es muy incongruente de tu parte Nii-san ―

Me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de mi hermano en el cuarto, me aleje de Kouki quien estaba más sonrojado que antes y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos

― No lo voy a violar Tetsuya ― gire mi rostro para ver a mi hermano quien estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados

― Pues no sé cómo quieres que piense lo contrario Nii-san, estabas sobre el, Kouki estaba gimiendo y este sitio lleno de feromonas ― de acuerdo, tal vez si se me había ido de control la situación. Pero no quería reconocerlo sobretodo porque aún tenía que manejar la situación de mi hermanito con aquel tipejo

― Nii-san, te pediría que me dejaras a solas con mi amigo ― dijo con un poco de rencor, seguro había sido por los golpes que le había dado a su pareja. Y sinceramente no me arrepentía ― Papá quiere arreglar las cosas contigo y Taiga ― agregó mientras caminaba dentro de la habitación

Me quedé unos momentos ahí con una enorme indecisión, vaya que quería seguir arreglando las cosas con ese pelirrojo, pero quería seguir pasando tiempo con Kouki. Quien aún estaba escondiendo su rostro por la vergüenza, se veía adorable así.

― De acuerdo, bajaré ― dije y me gire nuevamente hacia Kouki revolví su coronilla y él alzó el rostro para mirarme ― Descansa Kouki, regreso después de un par de horas ― y él me miró preocupado dirigiendo su mirada a mis ojos y a mi herida y entendí claramente lo que quería decirme ― No te preocupes, no volveremos a pelear ― aseguré y él me miró sorprendido por lo que seguramente pensó que no me daría cuenta.

No podía permitir que mis feromonas le afectarán, por ser mi pareja tenía la posibilidad de percibir si mi aroma cambiaba por mi estado de ánimo y viceversa podía notar cuando estaba ansioso, temeroso, feliz. Tenía tenues cambios de olor que me permitían relacionarlo con su estado de ánimo. Y esta identificación de emociones se intensificara cuando estemos enlazados. No habrá necesidad de saberlo con el olor, será una conexión más allá de eso.

Sonreí satisfecho, _cuando nos enlacemos_...

Sentía una enorme emoción de solo pensar de pasar toda mi vida con ese chiquillo. Quería conocer todo de él, quiero pasar tiempo con él.

Salí de la habitación, y me dirigí a la sala donde seguramente estaba mi padre y ese hombre.

Tenía cosas que arreglar antes de iniciar mis planes con Kouki.

.

.

.

. 

**Pov Kouki**

Me quedé mirando la puerta cuando Akashi-san salió de la habitación, se había dado cuenta que me había preocupado porque lo habían golpeado y la sonrisa que me brindó antes de irse hacia que me latiera desenfrenadamente el corazón.

Y entonces Tetsuya se acercó a la cama, se acostó a mi lado y recordé lo que había pasado. Era tan vergonzoso que nos hubiera encontrado en una situación así.

― Y-yo lo siento mucho Tetsu ― dije y hacia una pequeña reverencia hacia él ― Sé que has de creer lo peor de mí, no fue mi intención que esto pasará... Por fin me llegó mi celo y lamento que haya sido en tu casa, no tenía supresores conmigo. También rompí no sé cuántos platos y vasos de tu cocina, prometo que los pagaré. Y luego nos encontraste así a tu hermano y a mi en una situación como esa, y... ― antes de seguir hablando tapo no boca con su mano

― Kouki, déjame hablar ― pidió y me miró directamente a los ojos, yo solo asentí

― No estoy enojado contigo ni nada por el estilo ― afirmó y me sonrió cálidamente, eso fue un increíble alivio para mi alma ― Solo estoy sorprendido ― confesó sinceramente ― Lo de Taiga, mi hermano... ―

― Yo también... todo ha pasado tan rápido... No sé porque tú hermano me trata tan gentilmente ― confesé confundido igual ― Lo de mi primer celo, fue muy inesperado y me asusté un poco... Por cierto creo que le afectaron mis feromonas a tu hermano ... ―

― Espera, espera Kouki ― me detuvo nuevamente y me miró incrédulo

― ¿Qué pasa? ―

― ¿No sabes lo que te pasó anoche? ¿Ni porque Nii-san te trata así? ― cuestionó mirándome como si me hubiera salido otro brazo o algo por el estilo

― Eh... no... ¿debería saberlo? ― ahora estaba más confundido, Tetsu, ¿sabía qué pasaba? ¿Por qué yo no?

― Ok... ― se quedó pensativo ― Dame un segundo... ― y así lo hice, me quedé en silencio esperando un rato y después de varios minutos soltó un gran "Ah~" como si hubiera descubierto algo ― Creo que sé la razón por la que no sabes. Déjame ponerlo así ― empezó y lo mire expectante, se quedó pensando un momento ― Kouki, cuando te recogí de la estación y subiste al auto, ¿qué percibiste? ― preguntó

― Mm~... ― me quedé pensativo, intentando recordarlo ― Solo recuerdo que cuando subí, me gustó la fragancia del auto, te iba a pedir que le preguntarás a tu chófer que usaba porque quería poner esa fragancia en mi cuarto... ― dije un poco avergonzado por ese hecho y Tetsu solamente soltó una carcajada ― ¿Qué sucede? ― pregunté confundido

― Nada. Después de eso, ¿qué más sentiste? ―

― Mucha sed y calor ― confesé

― ¡Exacto! Y fuimos por agua a la tienda, pero a pesar del agua no se te quitó la sed y el calor, ¿cierto? ― indagó nuevamente y lo mire sorprendido

― ¡Sí! ¿Cómo supiste? ― pregunté sorprendido de que hubiera adivinado y el solamente se rió divertido y continuó

― Cuando llegamos a casa, ¿cómo te sentiste? ―

― Percibí que el aroma que había en el auto también estaba en la casa, entonces supuse que lo usaban en todas partes ― hizo una señal para que continuara ― Después empecé a sentir mucho calor y fui por más agua a tu cocina y fue cuando el olor se intensificó. Tanto que comencé a sentir mucho calor y m-mi entrepierna... pues... identifique que comenzó mi celo y en ese momento tú hermano... pues... ― decía mi relato avergonzado

― Y dime, ¿ese olor era tan adictivo que te volvía loco? ― preguntó y lo mire incrédulo también

― ¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Así fue !! ―

― Ese olor pertenece a Nii-san ― confesó

― Si... Me di cuenta cuándo entró a la cocina. Aunque estaba un poco confundido, en teoría nuestro olfato no es tan bueno. Pero olía muy bien ― dije sin pensar y me tape la boca, seguramente Tetsu no creo que quisiera que le dijeran eso de su hermano ― Lo siento ―

― ¿Y si te digo que entraste en celo por ese olor? ― me preguntó sin hacer caso a mí disculpa

― ¿Entré en celo por el aroma de tu hermano? ― repetí la pregunta ― ¿Eso puede provocar el aroma de los Alfa? ― volví a preguntar

― No ― contestó sin decir más

― Entonces, ¿por qué sucedió? ― volví a cuestionar

― Nosotros los omegas no podemos olfatear a nadie a menos que estemos a unos cuantos metros de la persona ― agregó como intentando en que yo armará el rompecabezas

― Cierto. Entonces, ¿por qué pude olfatear a tu hermano incluso desde el coche? ― intenté escudriñar todo este alboroto en mi cabeza

― Hay excepciones ― agregó

― Pero esas excepciones solo aplican con las parejas desti... ― y entonces lo miré espantado - ¡No! No... No... ¿Eh? ― él solamente soltó una carcajada

― ¡¿Estás diciendo que yo soy la pareja destinada de tu hermano?! ― grité espantado

― Oye Kouki... lo haces ver como si fuera algo horrible ― note un poco de resentimiento en sus palabras

― No, no, no Tetsu. ¡¡No es eso!! Lo digo porque, ¡solo mírame! ¡Soy un Omega simple! No creo que sea la persona indicada para tu hermano ― dije y bajaba la mirada avergonzado ― Tu hermano es uno de los Alfas más codiciados, es súper guapo, es... es perfecto... ―

― ¡Kouki! ¡No digas eso! No pude haber encontrado mejor cuñado que tú ― dijo Tetsuya mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me zarandeaba

― P-pero yo... ―

― Kouki... Debiste ver la cara de Nii-san cuando te abrazaba, nunca lo había visto así ― confesó nostálgico mi amigo ― Kouki, yo sé lo que se siente encontrar a esa persona y sé que a lo mejor no lo comprendes ahora porque como nunca tuviste un celo antes, puede ser que te hayas confundido por lo mismo pero quiero que hagas algo ― mi miró y asentí ― Cuando regrese mi hermano, acércate a él. Quiero que lo huelas, analiza ese aroma y piensa que provoca en ti ― indicó y se levantó de la cama

― ¿A dónde vas? ― pregunté

― Voy abajo a asegurar de que mi hermano no mate a Taiga ― rodó los ojos ― ¿Puedes creerlo? Él sí puede golpearlo pero es más ilegal lo que va a hacer contigo, Kouki ― agregó y me puse de mil colores

― ¡¡Tetsu!! ― grite avergonzado

― ¿Qué? No te hagas Kouki, estoy seguro que llegarán a eso. Y mira que te lleva 12 años. Sino fuera mi hermano, me burlaría de que andas con un abuelo ― decía eso mientras salía de la habitación ― Nos vemos cuñado ― se despidió guiñándome un ojo y escuche como cerraba la puerta

Escondí mi rostro en la almohada y rodé por toda la cama emocionado.

_¿En serio era la pareja de Akashi-san? ¿de ese atractivo Alfa? ¿en serio?_

Estaba contento y bastante avergonzado por saberlo de esa manera. Ahora tenía sentido del porque me había tratado tan gentilmente y me estaba coqueteando.

Yo... No sabía cómo reaccionar cuando lo volviera a ver...

_¿Qué le diría?_

_¿Qué haría?_


	4. Un nuevo obstaculo

**PoV Seijurou**

En la sala ya se encontraba mi padre y Kagami Taiga. Aún estaba enfadado, pero intente controlarlo para que Kouki no tuviera inconveniente con mi aroma.

― Hay que continuar con esta conversación ― dije en tono frío, me acerqué a uno de los sillones y me senté de frente al pelirrojo.

― Seijurou, entiendo tu enojo, yo también estuve así cuando esto pasó, pero creo que debemos estar tranquilos y resolver esto de la mejor manera ― mire a mi padre molesto

― Yo amo a Tetsuya. Sé que no fue la mejor decisión marcarlo a esta edad. Pero les puedo prometer que deseo y aspiro a darle lo mejor, protegerlo y amarlo siempre ― habló el joven y lo mire atento buscando algún indicio de una mentira pero no encontré nada

― Ni siquiera tienes algo que ofrecerle ― intervine de manera mordaz

― Lo sé, por eso pienso graduarme y trabajar lo suficiente para darle lo que se merece ― dijo sin titubear, me molestaba ese hecho, quería hacerlo dudar, para demostrar que no era digno de mi hermano

― ¿Por qué no esperar hasta que cumplieran la mayoría de edad? ¿cómo puedo confiar la vida de mi hermano en alguien que se deja guiar por sus instintos? ―

― Y-yo... ― lo logré, había tartamudeado ― Sé que no fue el mejor momento y quizá sí fue influenciado por mis instintos pero no me arrepiento de haberlo marcado ― continuó y me moleste

― ¿No te arrepientes de haberlo hecho? ¿Sabes lo que pudo haber provocado tu inexperiencia si hubieras mordido incorrectamente el área de enlace? ― agregué con fastidio, ¿acaso creían era cosa de niños?

― Y-yo... ― confesó mi bajo la mirada

― Exacto, en ocasiones los Alfas llegan a causar desangramiento al Omega por esa situación ―

― Yo... no sabía... ―

― ¿Y cómo puedes decir que cuidarás a mi hermano? ― continúe

― Seijurou... ― intentó hablar mi padre

― ¿Tú sabes qué efectos tiene un Omega enlazado? ― pregunté nuevamente, quería que se diera cuenta de lo irresponsables que habían sido

― Conozco un poco; los Omegas no pueden estar lejos de sus Alfas y no pueden ser marcados por alguien más ―

― ¿Y sabes qué puede pasar si el Omega se encuentra alejado de su Alfa un tiempo considerable? ― interrogue pero no contestó ― Puede entrar en depresión e incluso morir por eso, se vuelven dependientes de sus Alfas, y ¿acaso pensaste que sería de mi hermano si no viven juntos ahora? ―

― Yo... ― no tenía más con que defenderse

― Seijurou ― volvió a llamar mi padre

― Quiero que te informes lo suficiente como para poder encargarte a mi hermano ― sentencie

― Así lo haré ― dijo con determinación

― No quiero que tengan cachorros hasta después de casarse ―

― De acuerdo ―

― Quiero que te quede claro que sí le llega a pasar algo a mi hermano, no tendré compasión hacia ti, ¿te quedó claro ? ―

― Muy claro ―

No era como si pudiera detener el destino, esos dos nacieron para estar juntos como pareja destinada. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de preocuparme porque mi hermano tuviera lo mejor y no le hicieran daño. Solo quería que le quedará bien claro quién era yo y que podía hacer si se atrevía a lastimar a mi familia.

Por supuesto que entendía la emoción de encontrar a tu pareja, la mía estaba en el piso de arriba y el solo verlo había provocado en mi estragos. Solamente que también había cosas que considerar en todas las relaciones. Nadie sería suficiente desde mi punto de vista para mi hermano, pero comprendía la situación.

― ¡¡Gracias Nii-san!! ― Sentí unos brazos rodearme la cintura por la espalda

― También tengo que hablar contigo Tetsuya ― sentencie aún con mi tono de molestia

― ¡¿Eh?! ―

Me miró preocupado, no lo iba a regañar... Bueno solo un poco.

― Me alegro que no haya más golpes en todo eso ― dijo mi padre mientras soltaba un suspiro y miraba a todos ― Debemos celebrar que ambos de mis hijos han encontrado a su pareja destinada. Shiori estaría contenta de saberlo ― dijo regresándome el ánimo que tenía antes de bajar.

― Wow Nii-san, cambió totalmente tu expresión ― indicó mi hermano sorprendido

― ¿Cómo está mi yerno? ― preguntó mi padre hacia mi hermano y estaba feliz de escuchar ese término hacia él

― Bien, está digiriendo algunas cosas ― informó Tetsuya ― Nii-san, ¿puedo hablar contigo de Kouki? ―

Me sorprendió un poco el tono en el que me habló y accedí. Ambos salimos al jardín, dejando a mi padre y a Kagami en la sala. Me di cuenta que él y mi padre tenían ya una buena relación. Caminamos en silencio y me detuve un poco a ver la casa, extrañaba vivir ahí sin duda. Nos sentamos cerca de la alberca, en unas sillas que estaban ahí para cuando desayunábamos en familia, ya tiene unos años desde que lo hicimos la última vez. Gire mi rostro para ver el de mi hermano y no parecía muy animado, ¿qué me diría de Kouki?

― ¿Kouki está bien? ― pregunté preocupado

― ¿Eh? Si, el está bien nii-san ― me alivie de inmediato

― ¿Qué sucede Tetsuya? ― inicie y él se quedó pensando un poco antes de hablar

― Es un poco complicado decirte esto, pero te advierto nuevamente sobre hacerle daño a mi amigo. Es complicado porque te conozco y sé que no serías una mala persona, pero tenía que hacerlo ―

― Tetsuya, no le haré daño a Kouki ―

― También tenle un poco de paciencia, ¿si? Esto es nuevo para él. Todo en general ― anunció y fruncí el ceño

― ¿En general? ― indagué

― Si... Nunca ha tenido un celo, ningún novio, nunca ha estado con un Alfa. Y no soy quien para decirlo pero, quería que te quedará claro que sí no te reconoció fue porque es nuevo para el ―

Y algo de orgullo y satisfacción nació en mi interior. Mi Omega no había sido tocado ni mancillado por nadie. Digo tenía solo 15 años pero me hacía feliz que fuera yo quien le mostraría ese tipo de experiencias. Estaba emocionado

― Es un poco torpe, distraído e ingenuo. Pero tiene un buen corazón y siempre muestra amabilidad y empatía hacia los demás. Es una buena persona nii-san. A pesar de lo que ha tenido que pasar. Yo lo quiero mucho ― dijo y note en su expresión un profundo cariño. Si a mi hermano le agradaba esa persona no podía haber pedido mejor pareja. Pero me quedé preocupado

― Cuéntame por lo que ha tenido que pasar ―

― Eso no me corresponde decirlo, ya dije mucho de hecho. ¡Pero estaré apoyándote Nii-san! ― terminó con una sonrisa a la cual yo correspondí

Voy a averiguar más de Kouki, y también quería que él supiera de mi, que pudiéramos pasar más tiempo juntos, me quedé divagando un poco cuando percibí el fuerte olor dulce que desprendía Kouki

― ¡Eh! ¡Creo que acabó el efecto de los supresores! ― se espantó Tetsuya, en general los omegas no eran capaces de percibir olores de otros omegas, excepto cuando había alguien en celo

.

.

.

. 

**PoV Kouki**

_ ¿Qué se supone que le diría? _ En parte me sentía avergonzado y culpable porque ahora comprendía su expresión de tristeza cuando le pregunté la razón por la que había sido amable conmigo. Él sí sabía desde un principio que éramos destinados.

Por eso me había agradado tanto su aroma, ¿a él también le gustará el mío? ¿le gustare? Me vio todo desalineado, ¡qué impresión se ha de haber llevado de mí! ¡Qué vergüenza!

En cambio él, era en extremo atractivo, ese cabello magenta intenso era lindo. Sus facciones eran muy hermosas, justo como las de Tetsu. Y su cuerpo... Cuando me trajo cargando, pensé que le pesaría, pero lo hizo ver muy fácil y pude tocar un poco su pectoral y... Oh Dios, estaba bien trabajado al igual que sus brazos. Se podía admirar ese resalte de músculos sobre su camisa.

Cuando se colocó encima de mí para hacerme un chupetón, vaya que pude sentir todo su cuerpo incluso esa parte en su entrepierna. Me sonroje y estaba comenzando a excitarme, quería que esas manos grandes tocaran mi cuerpo...

Mi entrada comenzó a dilatarse y mi entrepierna se endurecía poco a poco con los pensamientos que estaba teniendo y el hermano de Tetsuya era el protagonista de ellos.

Volví a sentir este calor insoportable en mi interior, regresaron los síntomas del celo, tengo que regresar a casa con mi hermano y hacer mi nido para pasarlo ahí.

Y entonces mi Omega interior chillo, gemi porque sentí una tristeza al pensar que me alejaría de ese lugar. Tome una posición fetal en la cama, y enterré mi rostro en la almohada. Comencé a soltar pequeños chillidos.

**Quería que él viniera**

**Que él me quitará todo este calor**

**Que recorriera mi cuerpo con sus manos**

**Que me penetrara**

Y entonces me avergoncé con mis propios pensamientos, tenía que salir de ahí porque no sé qué haría si me viera así, no sé cómo reaccionaría. No creo que pudiera controlar este deseo.

Como pude me puse de pie y sentía mis piernas desfallecer, así mismo como en mi entrada estaba escurriendo un líquido que lubricaba esa zona, era bastante incómodo. Fui caminando apoyado de lo que tuviera a la mano para llegar a la puerta. Al llegar a la mitad de la habitación me quedé sin fuerzas, caí de rodillas y en seguida dejé caer mi trasero en el suelo.

Volví a sentir una oleada de calor intenso y mi entrepierna dolía... ¿Cómo es que los omegas pasan por eso cada celo? Ahora entendía un poco porque me decían que era afortunado por no haberlo experimentado antes.

Esperaba que nadie lo hubiera notado, tenía que decirle a Tetsu si tenía supresores que me diera para llegar a mi casa. Decidí mejor buscar mi celular en el buró de la habitación para mandar un mensaje pero, en realidad no llegué muy lejos.

Aún soltaba pequeños chillidos en busca de esa persona, era totalmente involuntario y me sentía avergonzado por ello, no sabría qué decirle o cómo debería disculparme por no haberlo reconocido desde un principio como mi pareja.

Entonces alcancé a escuchar alboroto afuera de la habitación y reconocí el olor de Akashi-san. Me sorprendí porque parecía que estaban teniendo una discusión del otro lado de la puerta, dirigí mi mirada hacia ahí, para saber si alguien entraría o no. Esperaba que entrara Tetsu a ayudarme con esto. Ya que la fragancia de Akashi-san estaba afectándome.

En ese momento entró Akashi-san y vi su expresión de preocupación al verme en el suelo, de inmediato me tomo entre sus brazos y me cargó nuevamente. Estaba avergonzado de que me viera en este estado, mis pantalones muy húmedos por la lubricación natural, mi entrepierna endurecida, y esta necesidad de tenerlo cerca. Cuando me tuvo en sus brazos me aferre a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello, enrede mis brazos en su cuello y con ello también enterré mi rostro. Así podía oler su fragancia mejor.

El colocó un brazo por debajo de mi trasero y la otra sobre mi nuca, acariciando mis cabellos.

Vaya el olor era tranquilizador y a la vez más excitante.

― ¿Kouki, estás bien? ― preguntó preocupado

― Y-yo lo siento ― tartamudee sin despegar mi rostro de su cuello ― Por no reconocerlo ― confesé entre un sollozo

― Shh, shh. No te preocupes por eso ― dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza y me aferraba más a su cuerpo, reconfortandome.

― Por... esto... también lo siento ― comenté aunque no tenía ganas de separarme de él

Se carcajeó un poco y fue música para mis oídos, estaba muy cerca de él y podía apreciar el hermoso sonido desde esa distancia.

― Pero tú no tienes la culpa. Además no puedo quejarme. Me gusta tenerte así de cerca ― dijo en un tono que casi me hace desfallecer y mi entrepierna se endureció aún más

― Seijurou... Podrías bajar a mi yerno por favor. No sé de qué serías capaz si te dejo de esa manera con él ― dijo su padre y me avergoncé ya que yo también era el responsable de esta situación

― No quiero ― se aferró más a mi y me dio mucha ternura porque parecía un niño chiquito

― ¿Eh? ¿Seijuro? ― preguntó su padre sorprendido ― ¿Estás desobedeciendo a tu padre? ― preguntó incrédulo

― Así es padre. No le haré nada, no tienes porqué preocuparte ―

― Será mejor llevarlo a su casa, su hermano debe estar preocupado por él ― intervino su padre

― Kyouya-niisan... ― susurré cuando me acordé que no había dicho que me quedaría a dormir en la casa de Tetsu. Seguramente había armado un alboroto, aunque suponía que Tetsu le debió de avisar. Estaba preparándome para la regañiza que me esperaría al llegar a casa.

― Tetsuya fue a conseguir supresores para Kouki y que pueda viajar ― continuó su padre, intentó acercarse pero Akashi-san se alejó llevándome con él y mirándolo con un poco de resentimiento

― Yo lo iré a dejar ― sentenció y salimos del cuarto y pude observar a su padre boquiabierto ante la reacción de Akashi-san. Parece ser que no era tan normal este comportamiento por parte de él.

Mientras tanto yo seguía pegado a él, reglamente no quería alejarme, es más, no quería regresar a casa, quería quedarme en sus brazos hasta que me durmiera. Con él me sentía seguro y protegido, me gustaba esa sensación y deseaba que él también se sintiera bien con mi presencia. Aunque eso no podría saberlo.

― Kouki, te traje supresores ― dijo Tetsu, quien nos había alcanzado casi al llegar a la puerta principal, nos detuvimos, me aleje un poco de Akashi-san y tome las pastillas que me dio junto con el vaso de agua. Akashi-san me observaba sin apuros y me sentía un poco avergonzado ante su intensa mirada.

― ¿Vas a ir a dejar a casa a Kouki, Nii-san? ―

― Así es ―

― Los acompaño ― anunció y dijo algo en susurró que no pude entender que había dicho

― ¿A qué te refieres Tetsuya? ― intervino Akashi-san quien al parecer si había escuchado.

― Espera y dentro de poco verás porqué... ― dijo sonriente ― En fin, vámonos, que se hace tarde. Ya quiero ver a Kyuoya-san ―

Lo mire extrañado por esa sentencia pero decidí no darle importancia, gire mi rostro porque quería retomar la misma posición en la que estaba hacía unos minutos y me encontré con los ojos de Akashi-san, nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos directamente y todo dejó de tener importancia

― Hey, se nos hace tarde ― bromeó Tetsu haciendo que me diera cuenta de lo que hacía. Me dio tanta vergüenza que escondí mi rostro en su cuello rápidamente

Él soltó una pequeña carcajada ― Qué adorable ― volvió a mencionar y sinceramente no creo que fuera adorable pero me gustaba el tono en que me lo decía

Ya estaba listo el auto, con las puertas abiertas para que entraramos. Akashi-san se subió quedándose en el lado de la ventana y me acomodó en sus piernas

― Iré al frente, les dejare un poco de espacio y platicaré con Souske. Solo no manosees a Kouki, nii-san ― dijo Tetsu mientras se subía al asiento del copiloto

― Seré todo un caballero hermanito ― dijo bromeando Akashi-san y me sonroje hasta las orejas. Los supresores estaban haciendo efecto, ya no sentía ese calor ni ese deseo incontrolable. Y me di cuenta que estaba en sus piernas

― Y-yo, si quiere puedo ocupar el asiento de a lado. Seguramente peso un poco ― intenté moverme para pasarme al asiento y me detuvo

― No pesas y no me molesta cargarte. Porque no mejor me cuentas un poco de ti ― inició y me tomó por sorpresa

― Ah... bueno, ¿qué le puedo decir?... ― me empezaron a sudar las manos por el nerviosismo

― Relájate, puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Por ejemplo qué cosas te gustan, tu comida favorita ― dijo con un tono de voz que hizo que me relajara

― Me gusta el basquetbol por eso me inscribí al equipo y fue ahí donde conocí a Tetsu, ambos nos estamos esforzando para participar en un juego con los de la primera división. Kagami-kun es uno de los que ya está en la división, ¡es muy bueno! ―

― También solía jugar en la preparatoria y universidad ―

― ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Tetsu nos ha contado que era uno de los mejores y que había ganado campeonatos continuos. Me gustaría verlo jugar ― dije animado

― Cuando quieras podemos jugar un uno a uno ― ofreció con una sonrisa

― ¡Sí! Sería divertido ―

― Pero en realidad tengo una condición ― lo mire expectante ― No me hables con tanta formalidad, me haces sentir muy grande ―

― L-lo siento Akashi-san, es que... me da un poco de vergüenza tutearlo ― confesé

― Por favor ― con ese tono de voz no podía negarme a nada

― E-está bien... Te hablaré menos formal Akashi...Kun ― no podía ser tan informal

― Ok por el momento me conformo con eso, porque sin problema puedes llamarme por mi nombre. ¿Puedo llamarte por el tuyo? ―

― S-si ― me gustaba cuando lo hacía de hecho

Durante el camino platicamos de nuestros gustos, descubrí que no le gusta comer el alga marina, también le gusta el basquetbol, hace equitación, el caballo blanco que estaba en el establo que me enseñó Tetsu era de él, su nombre es Yukimaru. Akashi-kun trabajaba en las sedes del imperio Akashi corp por lo mismo viajaba mucho por trabajo, había estudiado administración de empresas y hacía ya 3 años que no veía a su familia.

Yo le conté un poco sobre mi familia, que el día de hoy solo constaba de mi hermano y de mí. Le conté sobre mi obsesión sobre los ferrocarriles, sobre mi comida favorita entre otras cosas.

El hablar con él se sentía tan natural, que no quería llegar a casa y separarme de él. Los supresores habían hecho lo suyo y estaba tranquilo pero sabía que pronto llegaría un golpe de calor.

En un movimiento brusco del auto me tambalee y casi me caigo pero Akashi-kun me sostuvo de manera rápida para que no sucediera. Sin embargo, provocó que me acercara más a su pecho, mis manos estaban sobre su pectoral y también me había acomodado más sobre sus piernas. Quedamos a una distancia considerablemente cerca uno del otro y nos quedamos en silencio un momento. Mirándonos.

En realidad no era incómodo ese silencio, era más como de apreciar ese momento, bajó la mirada a mis labios y yo a los suyos. Colocó una de sus manos sobre mi rostro deslizando sus dedos entre mi oreja y mi cabello para poder acercarme y él acortó la distancia restante para que nos besaramos.

La sensación de sus labios contra los míos era increíble, esta vez el beso fue lento y tranquilo. Como si estuviera enseñándome. Yo seguía su ritmo y era fácil en realidad, después sentí su lengua adentrándose en mi boca, me sorprendí un poco pero lo continúe, mis dedos se enterraban en su camisa y la apretaba por la sensación que estaba experimentando.

Solté un gemido involuntario y el se removió sobre mí, ahora su mano estaba sobre mi espalda baja acercando más mi cuerpo hacia él, y pude sentir su miembro sobre mi trasero.

― A-akashi-san... ― suspiré de placer, el sentir su miembro de esa manera me había excitado bastante. Me besó con más desenfreno que se me terminó el oxígeno y él se detuvo, recargando su frente contra la mía, y ambos con la respiración agitada.

― Hueles delicioso Kouki ― comentó haciendo que me sonrojara de sobremanera, hasta las orejas. Él me miró y se carcajeó. Me dio un beso en la frente y recostó mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Yo solo me deje hacer, a esa distancia me permitía percibir su aroma con más precisión. Él también olía muy bien.

Poco a poco me fui relajando al estar en esta posición mientras Akashi-kun me acariciaba mi cabello. Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido sobre él.

.

.

.

. 

**PoV Seijurou**

Definitivamente este chiquillo sería mi perdición. Un solo gemido bastó para tirar todo mi autocontrol por la ventana. Jamás me había excitado de esta manera con nadie, había tenido experiencias con betas y otras Alfas. Pero este deseo nunca lo había sentido a este nivel.

Solo escucharlo había provocado que lo besara de una manera tan necesitada, que por instinto incite a que sintiera mi erección. Tuve que detenerme porque sino, no iba a cumplir lo que le había prometido a mi hermano.

Sabía que Kouki no lo hacía a propósito, pero cada acción que realizaba, ese gemido, esas sonrisas tan encantadoras, ese adorable tartamudeo, esos sonrojos que se esparcían por todo su rostro hasta las orejas. ¡Dios! Era tan cautivador.

Estaba acariciando su cabello y sentí como su respiración se relajaba. Al parecer se había quedado dormido en mis brazos. No me molestaba para nada, había platicado bastante con él y me dio mucho gusto conocer un poco más sobre sus pasatiempos y en general de él.

No sé que iba a hacer después, no creo que pueda separarme de Kouki, quería pasar más tiempo con él, pero incluso sabía que mi visita en la ciudad sería corta. Pero, tendría que hacer algo para que eso cambiará. No había pensado en qué haría en una situación así. Pero algo se me ocurriría.

Llegamos a su casa y yo lo mantenía entre mis brazos aún durmiendo. No era grande su casa, era pequeña y tradicional. Souske me abrió la puerta del auto y pude salir con él.

― Se volvió a dormir por lo que veo ― se fijó Tetsuya y camino hacia la entrada ― Vamos Nii-san, toquemos la puerta ―

Lo seguí sin decir mas, espere justo detrás de él una vez que mi hermano había tocado el timbre. Me encontraba un poco ansioso de conocer a mi futuro cuñado. Al abrirse la puerta nos permitió ver a un joven de aproximadamente mi edad, con bastantes similitudes con Kouki, el mismo cabello castaño alborotado, sus ojos, pero este Furihata tenía facciones diferentes. En definitiva era un Alfa.

― Tetsuya ― saludó con una sonrisa

― ¡Hola Kyouya-san! ― saludó animado mi hermano, al parecer se llevaban bien.

― Kouki! ― se sorprendió al ver a su hermano en mis brazos inconsciente

― Tranquilo Kyouya-kun, solo está durmiendo. Le di unos supresores antes de venir ― informó Tetsuya

― Ok, gracias por cuidarlo ― hizo una reverencia y dirigió su atención a mí ― ¿Y tú eres? ― Desde un inicio noté su mirada que reflejaba sospecha hacia mí. Y no lo culpaba, seguramente se dio cuenta de que yo era un Alfa y su hermanito era un Omega sin marcar, hasta yo estaría preocupado si fuera él.

― Akashi Seijurou, mucho gusto ―

― ¡¿Es tu hermano Tetsuya?! ― preguntó sorprendido

― Así es ―

― Ya veo, mucho gusto Furihata Kyouya. Nuevamente gracias por cuidarlo y lamento las molestias. Iré a dejarlo a su cuarto ― indicó y se dirigió a mí con la intención de que le diera a Kouki

― Yo lo puedo llevar ― en realidad no quería separarme

― No es necesario, yo me encargaré de él. No quiero causar molestias ― adoptó una postura territorial y lo entendía. Me miró con recelo y se acercó más a mi para que le pasara el cuerpo de su hermano

― No es ninguna molestia ― indique

― No te ofendas pero no estoy tan tranquilo que un Alfa esté cerca de mi hermano en estos momentos. Así que te pediría que me des a mi hermano ― confesó en un tono quizá amenazante

Sin mucho qué hacer le pase a Kouki y sentí una inquietud muy fuerte, no quería dejarlo en estos momentos. Pero tampoco podía hacer mucho, como iba a explicarle a su hermano que era su pareja destinada. Por supuesto que sí ahorita desconfía de mí, después podría ser peor.

Kouki se removió entre los brazos de su hermano, me dio tanta ternura que quería que me lo devolviera. Su hermano pudo notar cómo lo miraba y se inquieto, incluso se molestó.

― Bueno, nosotros nos vamos Kyouya-kun. Espero ver a Kouki en la escuela cuando termine su celo ― dijo mi hermano y me tomaba del brazo para hablarme e irnos.

― Claro, Tetsuya. Gracias por todo ― diciendo esto, cerró la puerta y ya no me dejó ver más a Kouki

― Nii-san, será mejor que nos vayamos, pareces un pervertido aquí mirando hacia la casa de Kouki ―

―Tu sabías, ¿verdad? ― pregunté entrecerrando mis ojos

― ¿Que iba a desconfiar de ti y te iba a tratar un poco grosero... ? Pero por supuesto, Nii-san. Para que pruebes un poco por lo que Taiga tuvo que pasar contigo y lo que te espera. Y estaré ahí para mirarlo entretenida mente ― indicó y subía al auto.

Conocía a mi hermano, a pesar de ser una persona tranquila, también tenía su lado malévolo que no todos conocían. Aunque toda nuestra familia es así, así que sorprendido, no estaba.

― Lo sé, hermanito. Lo sé ― dije y subía igualmente al auto. Tenía muchas cosas que arreglar antes de volver a ver a Kouki.


	5. Reencuentro

**PoV Furihata**

Había pasado una semana desde que salí de casa, hoy iba a ir al instituto después de varios días de ausencia, esperaba que no tuviera problemas con reponer clases y retomar los pendientes ni los trabajos finales que nos esperaban.

El celo lo había pasado demasiado mal, no pensé que fuera tan duro de llevar sin... Sin una  _ pareja _ . Todo el tiempo estuve pensando en Akashi-kun, y estuve dándome placer pensando que era él quien lo hacía.

La playera que había ocupado el día que lo conocí, se convirtió en mi mejor aliada. Tenía impregnado su aroma y lo ocupe para formar mi nido y recordarlo. Estaba tentado a pedirle más de su ropa el próximo celo que tuviera, porque no creo que lo soportaría sin algo de él.

Desde ese momento no había vuelto a hablar con él, ni a verlo. Y eso me ponía muy ansioso. No sabía si solo había sido un sueño aquel beso que compartimos o todo lo que había pasado. En verdad esperaba que no fuera así.

― Kou, buen día ― dijo mi hermano en cuanto llegue a la cocina

― Buen día Nii-san ― saludé alegre

― Ya se acabó por completo o ¿mejor te tomas otro día ? ―

― Estoy bien Kyouya-nii. Solo estoy un poco cansado pero ya puedo ir a la escuela ― intenté tranquilizarlo

― Ok, si quieres te llevo ―

― No, no es necesario. Y tampoco puedes llegar tarde al trabajo, no te preocupes, estaré bien ―

― Está bien, pero mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a la escuela ― pidió con preocupación

― Si, no te preocupes ―

― Por cierto, quiero preguntarte algo ― inició y solo me senté para comenzar a desayunar

― ¿Qué sucede Nii-san? ― tomaba un poco de pan y el té que me había hecho mi hermano

― El hermano de Tetsuya, ¿desde cuándo lo conoces en persona? ― preguntó y me puse muy nervioso. No se como reaccionaria cuando le dijera que él era mi pareja destinada... No sé si hoy sería capaz de decírselo

― ¡¿Eh?! ... P-pues... en realidad, lo conocí el día que fui a casa de Tetsu ― dije rápidamente y desvíe la mirada hacia mi plato y metía algo de comida en mi boca

― ¿Ese día? Ya veo... Y, ¿cómo te llevas con él? ― siguió indagando

― B-bueno pues, solo hablamos un poco en el auto cuando me vinieron a dejar, fue muy amable conmigo ―

― Kouki, sabes que es peligroso estar cerca de un Alfa cuando estás en celo, ¿cierto? ― preguntó preocupado y sonó un poco como regaño

― S-si... pero Akashi-kun no me haría nada ― aseguré

― ¿Por qué no? Es un Alfa. Kouki, es parte de su instinto. No quiero que estés cerca de él cuando pase de nuevo. Algo en él no me dio mucha confianza ― sentenció

― ¿Eh? ¡¿P-por qué?! ― pregunté preocupado, cómo tomaría que él fuera mi pareja destinada sí tenía una opinión así de él ― Es una persona amable, no me hizo nada aun cuando empecé a tener mi celo y me trajo a casa ―

― Su mirada. Algo en ella me hizo ponerme a la defensiva e inquieto. Te miraba de una manera... no sé si entre buena o mala. Estaba cargada de adoración, deseo y quizá de posesión, no supe identificar. No sé cómo explicarlo. Pero no quiero que estés cerca de él Kouki ―

― ¡P-pero Nii-san! ― chille, no quería que mi hermano me prohibiera ver a Akashi-kun

― Ya dije Kouki. Además, tengo entendido que no estará mucho tiempo en la ciudad, ¿cierto? ― dijo y fue como si algo en mi se hubiera roto.

Era cierto, el hermano de Tetsu solo estaría un par de ¿semanas? ¿días? en la ciudad. No recordaba bien, pero sentía como algo en mi sentía una enorme tristeza y unas enormes ganas de llorar. No quería que se fuera, no quería dejarlo de ver cuándo ya lo había encontrado. No quería que me dejara.

― ¿Qué tienes Kouki? De pronto estás pálido, será mejor que te quedes a descansar ― sugirió pero no quería quedarme más en casa

― No, de hecho mejor me voy. Ya no quisiera faltar más ― diciendo esto tome mi mochila y fui rápidamente al baño a lavarme los dientes y salir de casa

― ¿Seguro? Puedo llevarte Kou ― ofreció nuevamente pero me apresure para salir de ahí

― No te preocupes, me voy ― y cerré la puerta detrás de mí y caminé hacia la estación. Y mi mente se llenó de incertidumbre, ¿qué pasaría con nosotros? ¿Cuándo lo volvería a ver? ¿Ya se habría ido? ¿Tendría que ir a buscarlo yo? ¿Lo consideraría extraño? Pero quería verlo. Tal vez cuando me encontrara con Tetsu podría decirme algo sobre su hermano.

Llegué al instituto y me dirigí al salón que me correspondía, al entrar, me encontré con Kawahara quien al verme se sorprendió.

― ¡Furi! ¿Cómo estás? ― dijo y se acercó a mí y me acompañó a mi lugar

― Buenos días, bien, ya estoy mejor ―respondí nervioso

― Estábamos preocupados porque no sabíamos cómo te había ido. Akashi-san nos dijo que habías entrado en celo en su casa y por eso no podrías venir ―

― Si, le cause un poco de problemas a Tetsu pero ya estoy bien ―

― ¡Qué bueno! Aunque la entrenadora creo que te repondrá algunos ejercicios ―

― Cierto... ― me estremecí al recordar que la entrenadora no tendría piedad por haber faltado.

― ¡io Furi! ― dijo entrando al salón Kagami acompañado de Tetsu

― ¡Hermano! ― gritó mi mejor amigo y lo mire extrañado

― ¡¿Eh?! ― fue lo único que salió de mi

― Vamos no me mires así, tú sabes que seremos familia. Y el término "cuñado" no me agrada tanto, prefiero decirte hermano ― se acercó emocionado de verme y me sorprendió por lo que había dicho ― ¿Cómo estás? ― preguntó inspeccionando me cambiando de tema

― ¡Bien Tetsu! Ya estoy mejor, solo que ahora entiendo porque te quejas de tus celos. Son muy incómodos ―

― Lo sé, pero me alegra tenerte de regreso, te prestaré mis apuntes para que te repongas de tu ausencia ―

― ¡Gracias Tetsu! ― diciendo esto entró el profesor para iniciar nuestras clases del día.

Durante todo el día estuvimos ocupados en las clases, había pequeños espacios entre clases pero hoy había sido un día bastante atareado. No había tenido tiempo de hablar con Tetsu sobre su hermano. Quería preguntarle si... bueno... sí él se había ido, o si le había preguntado por mí o dónde estaba.

Ese día tendría que ir al gimnasio y seguramente la entrenadora me pondría a reponer lo que falte, estaba un poco ansioso por eso. Ya era la última clase antes de salir, mire alrededor y no era el único aburrido, mis compañeros estaban igual o peor que yo. En cuanto sonó la campana que anunciaba que había terminó la clase todos soltaron un ligero suspiro, y empezó a haber un murmullo en el salón.

― Taiga, ¿sigues leyendo eso? ― preguntó Tetsu, y Kagami quien tenía un par de libros de Alfas y Omegas

― Si quiero la aprobación de tu hermano, tengo que hacerlo ― dijo muy determinado

― Gracias ― dijo Tetsu mientras lo abrazaba ― Kouki, ¿hoy vas a ir al entrenamiento? ―

― Sí, sino la entrenadora se enojara ― anuncie y de pronto varias personas se acercaron a la ventana del salón y empezó a haber murmullos al por mayor

―  _ ¿Ya lo viste? ¿A qué no es guapo?  _ ― _ ¿Estará esperando a alguien? ¿Será un profesor?  _ ― _ ¿Y sí vamos a saludarlo? - _

Murmullos de chicas que se hacían cada vez más recurrentes y se juntaban más personas en la ventana. Me daba un poco de curiosidad sobre a quién se referían

― Por eso le dije que esperara en el auto ― dijo Tetsuya y rodó los ojos con fastidio ― Y así termina la sorpresa... ―

― ¿Eh? ― pregunté y lo mire extrañado, él me regresó la mirada y me indicó que me asomara a la ventana también y lo hice.

Y ahí estaba recargado con los brazos cruzados en la salida de la escuela Akashi-kun. Venía con ropa casual pero se veía tan elegante aún con ello, tenía puestos unos lentes de sol que lo hacían lucir tan sexy. A diferencia del día que lo conocí ahora su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás y no pensé que podía verse más atractivo pero me equivoqué. Desde ahí podía ver cómo varias chicas del instituto pasaban a lado de el cuchicheando y otras estaban cerca de él indecisas de hablarle o no. Y sentí una punzada de molestia ante ese hecho, no quería que esas chicas se acercarán a él.

Me sorprendí por aquellos pensamientos, estaba teniendo celos por él y quizá muy drásticos. Aun cuando no éramos nada.

― Será mejor que bajes Kouki, porque sino, es capaz de venir hasta aquí ― sugirió Tetsu y lo mire un poco avergonzado ― Créeme, lo conozco. Y no te preocupes todo saldrá bien ― me indicó sonriéndome y lo imite.

― Gracias Tetsu ― dije sonriente y tome rápidamente mis cosas pero recordé el entrenamiento

― No te preocupes, yo le aviso a la entrenadora que aún no estabas tan bien como para ir hoy tampoco ― aseguró Tetsu, conociendo justamente lo que había pasado por mi mente

― ¡Gracias! ― y salí corriendo del salón, estaba muy contento de volverlo a ver, así que me apresure a bajar las escaleras e ir a la salida principal.

Tenía ganas de abrazarlo, ¿lo consideraría extraño? ¿Será muy atrevido?

Seguía corriendo emocionado cada vez me acercaba más a él, y pude notar como alzó el rostro y no pude ver hacia dónde miraba por los lentes pero parecía que era hacia a mi. Note que se habían amontonado las chicas de cursos superiores.

Aquel grupo de chicas, por no decir que eran de las más bonitas del instituto se acercaron a él y empezaron a hablarle y me inquieto ese hecho. ¿Le atraerán? Ellas también eran omegas y eran bonitas... Disminuí la velocidad, ahora solo caminaba y estaba temeroso de interrumpir.

De pronto se abrió paso entre esas chicas, se quitó los lentes e hicimos contacto visual. Y sonrió.

Es la expresión más cautivante que le he visto y me hace feliz que me la dedique solo a mí. Y simplemente imite su expresión porque volví a emocionarme de inmediato solo por esa expresión

― ¡Kouki! ― dijo llegando hacia mí y me abrazó, de inmediato lo correspondí porque era lo que necesitaba ― ¿Estás bien? Tú aroma me indicó que estabas inquieto ― preguntó sin separarse de mi

― S-si... ― no quería decirle que me había puesto celoso de que estuviera con esas omegas

― Estaba por irte a buscar, estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Tetsuya me pidió que esperara en el auto pero quería verte ― soltó sin pena alguna que me sonroje de sobremanera y el solo sonrió divertido ― Me permites invitarte a dar un paseo ― preguntó expectante, no sabía porque, no había forma en que le dijera que no

― C-claro ― dije tartamudeando

― Déjame ayudarte ― dijo y tomo mi mochila ― Vamos entonces ― dijo y pasó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me guío hacia la salida. Las chicas me miraban con envidia y con ira. En ningún momento dejó de verme Akashi-kun y eso me ponía entre nervioso y alegre.

Nos detuvimos enfrente de su auto convertible de color rojo. Me sorprendí un poco y después recordé que la familia de Tetsu era de las más ricas en el país. Me abrió la puerta espero a que subiera indicándome que me abrochara el cinturón antes subir al asiento del conductor.

― ¿Algún lugar que prefieras? ― preguntó cortésmente y no sabía qué responder y solo negué la cabeza ― De acuerdo, entonces permíteme decidir ― dijo y puso en marcha el auto, estaba nervioso pero muy feliz de pasar tiempo con él

― Akashi-kun, ¿c-cómo has estado? ― fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para sacar platica

― Bien, he estado ocupado arreglando unas cosas del trabajo, pero estoy bien. ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Lo pasaste mal? ―

― Y-yo... ― la verdad me daba un poco de pena decirle esas cosas pero también sentía cierta confianza con él ― La verdad es que un poco, fue difícil y nuevo para mi ―

― Me imagino. Estaba preocupado en cómo lo habías llevado. Quería ir a verte pero no era lo más adecuado. Primero tengo que conversar con tu hermano antes de cualquier otra cosa ― indicó y me sorprendió lo que había dicho,  _ ¿quería hablar con mi hermano?  _

Nos dirigimos a un parque que se encontraba cerca de ahí, no tardamos mucho en llegar y él estacionó el auto. Ambos bajamos y comenzamos a adentrarnos en el parque. Hablando de cosas superficiales, sobre cómo me iba en la escuela, con mis compañeros etc. Fue ameno y llegamos a una área verde sumamente extensa, me agradaba ir ahí con los chicos me miró y me indicó que siguiéramos adelante y así lo hice.

Él se sentó y me invitó a hacer lo mismo, para que quedáramos de frente a frente.

― Kouki, ¿sabes porque te traje aquí? ― preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza ― Me gustaría hacerte saber mis intenciones contigo. Y te pido una disculpa por no haberte dicho antes ― inició ― Kouki, quiero convertirme en tu  _ pareja _ . Me gustaría que en un futuro nos enlazáramos ― soltó mirándome directamente a los ojos y no había algún indicio de burla o mentira y me sonroje ― En este momento es imposible que podamos enlazarnos, eres muy pequeño. Pero sí quiero pasar tiempo contigo, conocernos y que podamos ser una pareja. No quiero que este hecho de ser parejas destinadas te orille a algo que no quieras, por eso me encargaré de que  _ te enamores de mí _ ― sentenció y me emocioné tanto por lo que decía provocando que me sonrojara

― Y-yo también quiero pasar tiempo contigo ― dije balbuceando y casi gritando, él solamente se rió con ternura. Tomó mi mejilla y la acarició un poco

― También quiero que sepas algo, que es parte de mí y me gustaría ser sincero desde el principio ― continuó y puso una expresión muy seria que me inquieto ― Yo tengo un trastorno de doble personalidad. He vivido con él desde que tenía 15 años y sigo sobrellevandolo. Solo mi familia sabe sobre ello y bueno, ahora tú también ― comenzó y veía su expresión como de incertidumbre a lo que pudiera decir y de inmediato tomé su mano que estaba sobre mi mejilla

― Akashi-kun, muchas gracias por tenerme la confianza ― apreté su mano y me acurruque en ella ― Yo quiero conocerlos a ambos, porque son parte de ti ― sentencie con una sonrisa y él me miró sorprendido. Y sin esperarlo se acercó a mí y me beso

Nuevamente él marcó el ritmo del mismo, ya que en mi inexperiencia era un poco complicado, pero él lo hacía de alguna manera con el objetivo de que aprendiera. Con su lengua sentía cómo delineaba mis labios causando en mí un enorme placer, se abrió paso a mi boca y lo profundizó a un más. Continuamos con ello varios minutos más cuando nos separamos por mi falta de oxígeno.

― Te lo presentaré a su debido momento ― susurró y me daba un beso en la frente

― De acuerdo ― 

― También tengo que hablar con tu hermano con respecto a nuestra relación y las intenciones que tengo contigo ― agregó y de inmediato me tense cuando lo mencionó ― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tu olor cambio? ― me miró preocupado

― B-bueno es que... ― inicie un poco inseguro de comentarle que mi hermano no estaba tan contento de que le hablara

― Dime Kouki, puedes confiar en mí ―

― Lo que pasa es que... Nii-san me dijo que no me acercara a ti ― solté y no me miró sorprendido

― Me suponía que algo así iba a pasar. Me lo dejó muy claro con su reacción cuando nos conocimos ― dijo y sonrió de manera ácida ― Y lo comprendo totalmente. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por Tetsuya ― continuó, tomo mi rostro en sus manos ― Pero tú no tienes de qué preocuparte, yo hablaré con tu hermano y le explicaré ― afirmó y acarició mis mejillas con sus dedos

― Eres muy amable Akashi-kun. Pero también no quiero dejarte toda la responsabilidad. Porque yo quiero estar contigo ― anuncie con determinación.

― Dios... qué adorable eres. Kouki, si haces ese tipo de declaraciones es imposible que no quiera besarte ― su comentario hizo que me sonrojara hasta las orejas

― Akashi-kun... Yo quería preguntarte algo... ― inicie al recordar algo que en la mañana pasó por mi mente

― Lo que quieras, ¿qué sucede? ―

― ¿T-te vas a ir de la ciudad? ― dije casi en susurro. Escuché que soltó un suspiro

― Sí ― sentenció y me entristeció ese hecho ― Espera Kouki, si lo haré pero solo un par de semanas ya que tengo que arreglar algunas cosas en las empresas para poder quedarme un tiempo indefinido aquí. Voy a regresar, lo prometo. Además estaré aquí un par de semanas más ―

― ¿Lo prometes? ―

― Claro, quiero pedirte tu número celular para que podamos estar en contacto ― dijo y asentí felizmente

Intercambiamos números en ese momento, y continuamos platicando un rato más en ese lugar. Después de un par de horas más, le comenté que tenía que regresar a casa temprano y me llevo hasta mi casa. En esos momentos mi hermano no se encontraba en casa pero tenía que hacerme cargo de la cena y de la limpieza.

― Muchas gracias Akashi-kun ― dije y le di un beso fugaz en los labios y baje del auto, me había dado mucha pena y no quería que viera mi rostro y entre a casa emocionado por haber tenido la oportunidad de platicar con él y ahora teníamos nuestros números y podía hablarle en cualquier momento

.

.

.

. 

**PoV Seijurou**

Todavía miraba al sitio dónde estaba Kouki y tocaba mis labios. Qué tierno y que atrevido se había vuelto mi Kouki y yo estaba más que feliz. Él podía hacer lo que se le viniera conmigo. Estaba totalmente embobado por él.

Arranque el auto y me dirigí a mí ahora nuevo departamento, había empezado los preparativos para mudarme a esta ciudad, ya que no pensaba regresar a la casa de mi padre, no es que tuviera algo de malo, pero necesitaba mi espacio.

Aún faltaban varios muebles pero lo indispensable ya lo tenía. Y tal vez estaba me estaba adelantando bastante pero quizá dentro de unos años este departamento sería de Kouki también. Claro cuando fuera totalmente legal este asunto.

Sinceramente no tenía prisa, había esperado tanto encontrarlo que un par de años más no me importaría.

Hoy había sido un día increíble por haberla pasado con él, no pude resistirme de ir a recogerlo. Tetsuya me había mandado un mensaje cuando supo que había ido a la escuela y no dude ni un segundo en ir a buscarlo. Quería hablar con el de mis intenciones.

Al principio fue bastante molesto cuando varias omegas de su instituto se repegaba a mi o intentaban hablarme. Desde que lo conocí, me desagradaba todo aroma que desprendían los omegas, betas y alfas.

El aroma de Kouki se había convertido en una droga para mí, lo consideraba tan adictivo y un olor tan delicioso que lo demás pasaba a segundo plano. Y lo mejor de todo es que podía tener variaciones dependiendo su estado de ánimo, se volvía tan dulce cuando estaba contento, se volvía un poco amargo cuando estaba triste o inquieto. Aún no había identificado todos sus matices pero esperaba que con el tiempo pudiera hacerlo.

Cuando lo vi con su uniforme, me encantó, le quedaba solo un poco grande pero se le veía tan bien. No era posible que fuera tan pervertido que me encendiera verlo de esa manera.

Estaba rememorando algunas cosas que me dijo...

_ " Y-yo también quiero pasar tiempo contigo " _

Lo había dicho de una manera tan tierna que no me resistí en acariciar sus mejillas, e incluso me sorprendió su reacción al saber el trastorno que tengo, estaba preparado para que me rechazara. Pero reaccionó tan comprensivo que me llenó de confianza y me había cautivado.

**Quiero conocerlo**

Escuché aquella voz en mi cabeza y lo reconocí de inmediato. Era él. Hacía ya un tiempo que no aparecía, pero el hecho de que volviera a hablarme, sabía que le interesaba saber de Kouki. Desde hacía unos años había aprendido a comunicarme con el de una mejor forma.

_ Todo será a su debido momento, hermanito _

**Te recuerdo que también es mi pareja destinada. Ya que yo soy tu**

_ Lo sé, pero creo que tenemos que conocernos más. _

**El dijo que estaba dispuesto a conocerme**

_ Si, pero me parece que lo más prudente es esperar un poco _

**¿Tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacerle?**

_ ¿Debería? _

**No lo creo. Pero confío en tu criterio hermano**

_ Gracias _

**De cualquier forma solo quería que lo supieras**

No hablo más, pero sabía que se enteraría de alguna a forma. Habían pasado 2 años desde la última vez que había tomado el control de mi cuerpo y me sorprendió un poco volver a escucharlo. De cualquier manera, tenía que lidiar con esto tarde o temprano.


	6. Clases particulares

**PoV Tetsuya**

― Vaya, si que tu hermano llama la atención ― dijo Taiga mientras mirábamos desde la ventana como se amontonaban las chicas

― Siempre ha sido así, en la preparatoria, universidad e incluso cuando iba a recogerme, las omegas siempre buscan llamar su atención ― rememore las miles de veces que no me dejaban pasar a ver a mi hermano un tumulto de omegas

― Debió de haber sido problemático ― 

― Bastante ― solté un suspiro y pude observar como mi mejor amigo había casi llegado hacia donde estaba mi hermano y bajo la velocidad antes de llegar a él, seguramente habían surgido sus inseguridades al verlo con tantas omegas.

Si supiera que lo que provoca en mi hermano es algo que nunca había visto en él. Kouki era especial para Sei-nii y comprendía esa sensación. Pero incluso para mí, el ver esa actitud en mi hermano me hacía desconocerlo un poco. Aunque en realidad creo que nunca lo había visto tan feliz desde que mamá falleció.

Vi cómo Sei-nii se llevó a Kouki, lo cuidaba como si fuera tan frágil como una pieza de porcelana. Me daba mucho gusto por ambos y sabía que mi hermano cuidaría bien de mi amigo

― Tengo hambre Tetsuya, vamos a Magi burger ― se quejó mi pareja y solo rodé los ojos

― Taiga, tu siempre tienes hambre. Además recuerda que tenemos entrenamiento ― indique y él solamente soltó un suspiro y nos encaminamos a la salida por nuestras cosas e ir al gimnasio.

Salimos tomados de las manos, realmente amaba a Taiga y la verdad yo creía que iba más allá de ser parejas destinadas. Amaba cada parte de él, inclusive esa manera tan despistada que solía tener de algún tema importante. O aunque no lo expresaba de una manera tan efusiva, realmente me gustaba cuando me abrazaba o me sentía protegido por él, incluso sus celos innecesarios eran lindos. Adoraba la manera en que me trataba cuando estamos a solas, es una faceta de él que nadie más ha visto más que yo y eso me encantaba.

― ¿Porqué estás tan callado? ¿Estás bien? ― preguntó mirándome preocupado

― Estaba pensando en lo lindo que luego eres ― solté con mi inexpresiva forma de hablar

― ¿Eh? ― dijo y luego desvió la mirada. Lo había conseguido de nuevo, hacerlo sonrojar. Era muy divertido e increíblemente lindo ― Deja de decir eso y hay que apresurarnos ―

― Si... Si... ― dije y me pegaba más a su cuerpo

Llegamos al gimnasio y ya estaban la mayoría de los chicos, nuestros sempais y nuestros compañeros de clase.

― Hey, ustedes. Cámbiense de ropa y los quiero ver aquí ya ― gritó la entrenadora y ambos asentimos y así lo hicimos. Tenía que informarle que el día de hoy Kouki tampoco vendría.

Nos unimos a todos, por el momento había mucho murmullo dado que la entrenadora y el capitán discutían sobre el entrenamiento de hoy. Estábamos mezclados con los de grupos superiores e inferiores y pude notar la mirada de alguien sobre nosotros.

Y ahí estaba nuestro Sempai Haizaki mirándonos con ese ceño fruncido que lo caracterizaba, todos tenían una impresión de él como si fuera un vándalo y se sorprendían de la razón de que formará parte del equipo. La entrenadora luego tenía que pasar momentos difíciles porque a veces no la obedecía. Pero era bueno en basquetbol.

Entendí porque nos miraba. Estaba buscando a alguien.

― Kouki no vendrá hoy sempai ― informe y él me miró sorprendido y luego enojado

― No estaba buscándolo ― dijo molesto y dejó de vernos y se alejó de nosotros

Me había dado cuenta de las intenciones que tenía con Kouki, se había interesado en él, notaba como desviaba la mirada en los entrenamientos para observarlo. Obviamente Kouki era tan despistado que no se daba cuenta de ello, incluso en el intento del Sempai de acercarse a mi amigo, lo molestaba o se burlaba de él haciendo que Kouki tuviera la impresión de que no le agradaba para nada a nuestro Sempai.

Antes, estaba dispuesto quizá a evaluar qué tan bueno podría ser para mí amigo pero ahora que había encontrado a mi hermano, no podía permitir que interfiera en su relación. Qué seré totalmente realista, Sei-nii era más que capaz para arreglar estos asuntos solo. Era mi hermano, y lo adoraba, pero definitivamente no lo quería nunca como mi enemigo. He de aceptar que soy igual, supongo que viene de familia. Papá tampoco era una perita en dulce, mamá era quién lo hizo cambiar de alguna manera.

― Akashi, ¿aún no ha regresado Furihata-kun? ―

― Ya lo hizo entrenadora. Pero hoy no se sentía muy bien y mañana se incorpora a los entrenamientos ―

― Bien. Entonces empecemos ― gritó y todos al unísono respondimos con un " Si" 

.

.

.

. 

― Tetsuya, ¿seguro que estás bien? ― me preguntó Taiga mientras me daba unas palmaditas en la espalda

― Si... solo que creo que me sobre esforcé de nuevo ― comenté mientras bebía agua de la llave y con la toalla secaba mi sudor frío. Había vomitado.

― Será mejor que vayamos por algo dulce para que te suba la presión. Te ves un poco pálido ― indicó Taiga antes de sentir como me tomaba y me cargaba.

― ¿Q-qué haces? ― pregunté espantado

― No puedo arriesgarte a que te desmayes de un momento a otro. Vamos por algo dulce, quizá una malteada y luego te llevo a casa ― sentenció y me enternecía. Se notaba que estaba preocupado así que no dije más y me deje llevar, además que adoraba las malteadas.

― Tetsuya, no te había preguntado antes, pero, ¿estás bien con que tu hermano esté con Furi? ― preguntó y me sorprendió eso

― ¡Claro! ¿Porqué no lo estaría? ― cuestione incrédulo

― Cuando lo supiste, note en tu expresión y también en tu olor, que estabas preocupado ―

Me quedé sin palabras, Taiga se había dado cuenta de eso, bueno, analizando ese hecho, era lógico porque estábamos enlazados y en cierta manera compartíamos nuestros sentimientos y emociones.

― Bueno, es que... ―

― ¿Crees que Furi no es indicado para él? O ¿no lo consideras para que esté con tu hermano? ¿Preferirías a alguien más? ― indagó

― ¡No! ― casi grité por todas esas preguntas ― Kouki es increíble, y creo que harían una buena pareja ―

― ¿Entonces? ―

― No estaba preocupado por mi hermano... Sino por Kouki ―

― ¿Eh? ¿Porqué? ―

― Es que... bueno... Mi hermano no siempre fue la persona estable que ahora conoces ― inicié ― No te puedo dar más detalles por el momento, me gustaría contártelo en otro sitio, pero, espero que todo esté bien con ellos y no intervenga  **_él_ ** ― 

― ¿Él? ― repitió confundido

― Si, pero no te preocupes. Te contaré después a que me refiero ―

― Bueno, confío en ti. Por cierto, Álex vendrá a finales de mes porque quiere conocer a la pareja de Tatsuya. Nos lo presentará a ambos. Entonces vamos a ir a comer con ellos. ¿Quieres ir conmigo? ―

― Claro, también quiero saludar a Álex ― dije emocionado. Ella era como la madre de Taiga y era un poco excéntrica pero siempre me trataba muy bien

― Genial. A Alex también le da gusto verte. Te aviso en la semana a dónde iremos ―

Fuimos a Magi burger por la malteada de vainilla que tanto me gusta y Taiga por unas hamburguesas que siempre come, conversamos sobre los entrenamientos y sobre las tareas que estaban pendientes. Me llevo a casa después de eso.

― Tetsuya, ya es tarde ― mencionó.mi padre, no era un regalo ni algo por el estilo pero quería mencionarlo

― Si, fui a cenar con Taiga ―

― Deberían cenar aquí, y hacerle compañía a tu padre ―

― De acuerdo ― dije entre una carcajada

― No te burles, ya suficiente tengo con tu hermano que ha decidido irse de la casa ― dijo un poco dramático

― Padre, es que ya es grande y creo que está bien que quiera independencia. Además ya casi no lo veíamos ―

― Pues si, pero ahora sí se quedará en la ciudad por Kouki-chan ― mencionó haciendo un poco de berrinche ― ¿Qué pasa si lo lleva a su departamento y no estoy ahÍ para asegurarme que no se sobrepase con él? ― cuestionó exageradamente ― Tengo que cuidar a mi futuro yerno ―

― No creo que Sei-nii se sobrepase con el papá ― 

― Uno nunca sabe Tetsuya. Por eso invitaré más seguido a Kouki-chan a la casa, así seguro tú hermano viene ― indicó decidido

― Ay padre, no uses a Kouki como anzuelo ―

― No lo uso, también me agrada tenerlo aquí y bueno también influye el hecho de que el será como mi hijo también ―

― Padre, ¿Qué crees que pasé si  **_él_ ** vuelve? ¿Kouki estará bien? ― pregunté preocupado y la expresión de mi padre cambió de inmediato

― Solo debemos vigilar su comportamiento. Lo ha aprendido a manejar, y no creo que lo lastime, al fin y al cabo también es su pareja destinada. Pero de cualquier manera me parece mejor estar al pendiente por si hay que intervenir ― indicó mi padre y solo asentí.

― De acuerdo ―

― Pero no te preocupes hijo, mejor ayúdame a preparar lo que haremos en el verano, me parece que ahora seremos más y tenemos que planear a dónde iremos ―

― A la playa ― dije rápidamente

― Genial. Vamos viendo lo de los hoteles y boletos de avión ― dije papá mientras nos fuimos juntos a su estudio, a pesar que su secretaria podrá gestionarlo el prefería hacerlo por su cuenta ― Será mejor que no te vayas a extraordinarios porque sino tendrás que ir a clases de recuperación y no podremos viajar ― indicó mi padre

― Si... ¡Voy a estudiar! Ya falta poco para los exámenes, así que le diré a Taiga que también tiene que tener buenas calificaciones ―

― Así es ― dijo mi padre y seguimos caminando a su estudio

.

.

.

. 

**PoV Furihata**

**_"Que pases buenas noches"_ **

Emocionado rodé miles de veces en mi cama, cuando leí el mensaje que acababa de recibir

_ "Gracias, tú igual Akashi-kun" _

**_"La pasé muy bien contigo el día de hoy. Si me lo permites, puedo irte a recoger todos los días al salir del instituto"_ **

_ "Claro que sí. Aunque salgo más tarde por las prácticas de básquetbol... ¿Está bien?" _

**_" Si, nos podemos mandar mensajes para ponernos de acuerdo"_ **

_ "Ok, me parece bien" _

**_"Descansa Kouki"_ **

_ "Igualmente Akashi-kun" _

Y terminando ese mensaje, ahora me deje caer en mi cama a mis anchas. Recordando lo que habíamos pasado. Y hubo algo en lo que preste más atención. Abrí el navegador de mi celular y empecé a leer sobre el trastorno que me había dicho Akashi-kun, si quería entender su condición tenía que saber a qué se refería.

¿Puede suceder que salga su otra personalidad? Por cómo lo dijo, me parece que puede controlar cuando mostrarla y cuando no. Esperaba que no resultará un problema para él. ¿Tetsuya estará acostumbrado a eso? No puedo preguntar ya que es Akashi-kun quien tendría que contarme.

¿Y si a su otra personalidad yo no le agradaba? Eso me puso muy nervioso y preocupado, no quería que eso sucediera, quiero estar bien con ambos. Pero no tenía mucha idea de cómo manejarlo.

Mire mi reloj y me sorprendió un poco la hora. Tenía que dormirme temprano ya que al día siguiente tenía clases.y tenía que llegar temprano a hacer la limpieza. Pronto serían vacaciones de verano, estaba emocionado también por ese hecho. Quería vacaciones ya.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente salí corriendo para tomar el tren y llegar a tiempo. Cuando llegué no había nadie todavía, así que comencé a limpiar el salón. Mientras limpiaba el pizarrón se escuchó como alguien abría la puerta y me asustó

― Kouki ― habló Tetsu

― Tetsu, me espantaste ―

― Lo siento, es que sabía que estarías aquí desde temprano ― dijo mientras dejaba la mochila en su pupitre

― ¿Si? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo bien? ― pregunté inquieto

― Si, si. Solo quería platicar contigo ― lo mire extrañado ― Kouki debes pasar todas las materias sin irte a extraordinarios ―

― Ah... Era eso... Si, solo tengo una materia que no es mi fuerte y tengo que estudiar más, geometría y trigonometría ―

― Ya veo... Creo que tengo una idea. Pero antes de eso, asegúrate de aprobar todas porque en vacaciones tengo planeado algo Kouki ―

― ¿Eh? Uhm, de acuerdo ― dije sin entender mucho, Tetsu luego solía ser un poco misterioso

― Voy a hacer una llamada, te veo.en un rato Kouki ― dijo antes de salir del salón y continúe con mi tarea del aseo.

Las vacaciones de verano... realmente quería que llegarán pronto. Solo teníamos que pasar esta ronda de exámenes y todo saldría bien. Aunque aún no sabía si sería un buen momento para conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo y ayudar a mi hermano con los gastos de la casa.

El día pasó sin muchas novedades más que nos dejaron bastante tarea. Y hoy tenía que regresar a los entrenamientos y temía el no poder retomar el ritmo, solo había faltado una semana pero puedes perder condición aún de esa manera. Mientras recogía mis cosas en iba junto con Kagami y Tetsu al gimnasio sentí que mi celular vibro, lo saqué y vi que era un mensaje y mi corazón latió tan rápido cuando leí el nombre de la persona de quien provenía

**_"¿Tienes práctica el día de hoy?"_ **

Y rápidamente conteste

_ "Si, termina a las 6" _

**_"De acuerdo, entonces paso por ti a esa hora"_ **

_ "¡Si! Está bien" _

Conteste finalmente muy emocionado y un poco sonrojado por el hecho de Akashi-kun vendría a verme

― Seguramente era mi hermano ― escuche que Tetsu le comentaba eso a Kagami

― Si ― dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

― Furi, estás todo rojo, ¿Te sientes bien? ― preguntó Kagami un poco preocupado

― Y-yo... ―

― Ay Taiga a veces me sorprende tu ingenuidad... Está así porque le hablo mi hermano ― 

Intentando negarlo seguimos caminando hacia el gimnasio hasta llegar a él, habíamos llegado temprano y la entrenadora ya se encontraba ahí

― Furihata-kun, ¿ya estás bien? ―preguntó mientras nos acercabamos a ella

― Si, gracias entrenadora ― comenté

― Bien, vayan a cambiarse para iniciar ― ordenó y así lo hicimos.

El entrenamiento fue mortal, casi vomito del esfuerzo que había hecho, Tetsu sí lo había hecho. Parece ser que aún nos falta mucha condición a él y a mí, pero intentábamos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo para poder participar en un juego. Era genial ver cómo Kagami o varios de nuestros sempais clavaban la pelota. Kiyoshi-sempai era increíble o también el capitán Hyuga, o Izuki Sempai. Me gustaba mucho aprender de ellos, incluso Haizaki Sempai era muy bueno, a pesar de que a veces faltaba a los entrenamientos.

― Hoy estuvo mortal ― dije mientras me cambiaba en los vestidores

― Y que lo digas, aún no me recupero ― dijo Tetsu

― Te llevaré por una malteada nuevamente Tetsuya, te ves muy pálido ― dijo Kagami preocupado mientras acariciaba su mejilla, me sonroje y desvíe la mirada. Se veían como si estuvieran en su propio mundo, así que decidí mejor dejarlos tranquilos

― Yo me adelantó chicos, nos vemos mañana ― dije saliendo de ahí corriendo un poco avergonzado, mis mejores amigos se veían geniales juntos pero aveces creía que hacía mal tercio. Solté un largo suspiro y ahora caminaba rumbo a la salida del instituto y recordé algo, vería a Akashi-kun de nuevo. Eso podía emocionarme de sobremanera. Así feliz fui caminando hacia allá, paré por los pasillos laterales del edificio y ya solamente pa faltaba cruzar el patio principal para la salida. Podría ver a lo lejos la entrada y mi corazón se aceleró.

― Hey cabeza de nido de pájaro ― escuché a alguien gritar cerca de mi y reconocí su voz

― H-hola Haizaki Sempai ― dije tartamudeando cuando gire mi rostro y me encontré al Sempai con los brazos cruzados recargado en uno de los pilares ― Mi nombre es Furihata Kouki ― mencioné para que no me pusiera apodos

― Lo sé, pero prefiero llamarte así ― dijo de manera tajante. Sabía muy bien que no le agradaba y no entendía el porque, no recordaba haberle hecho algo ― ¿Porque no habías venido? ― preguntó, aunque era más bien como que estaba exigiendo explicaciones y me desconcertó un poco

― Y-yo... Pues... Me enferme ― mentí

― No me mientas ― indicó y frunció el ceño y avanzó hacia a mi y yo retrocedí por reflejo

― E-es que yo... ― intenté hablar pero por alguna razón me intimidaba mucho

― ¿Estabas en celo? ― preguntó y me sorprendió, pero fue más el hecho que siguiera avanzando hacia mí y comencé a temblar y a retroceder, podía percibir su aroma y era imponente y tenía un olor un poco ácido, se notaba que no estaba muy contento.

― Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa ― escuché la voz que hizo que me tranquilizara de inmediato. Sentí que Akashi-kun ya estaba atrás de mi y colocaba sus manos sobre mis hombros. A pesar de haber utilizado un tono bastante frío, él solo hecho de que estuviera conmigo podía relajarme.

― ¿Y tú quién eres abuelo? ― preguntó Haizaki Sempai y yo fui el que se molestó, a mi podía decirme lo que sea pero a Akashi-kun no.

― N-No le digas así a Akashi-kun ― dije entre enfurecido y temeroso. Y sentí como Akashi-kun liberaba feromonas para relajarme y depósito un beso en la coronilla de mi cabeza

― También es algo que no te interesa saber mocoso. Y solo por esta ocasión no te haré nada. Pero te advierto, no te atrevas a molestar a Kouki de nuevo porque no tienes idea con quién te estás metiendo ― dijo en un tono tan frío y tajante que nunca había escuchado en él. Tome su mano entre las mías, no quería que Akashi-kun tuviera problemas

― Tranquilo Akashi-kun, estoy bien. Mejor vámonos ¿Si? ― le pedí y él solo me miró y cambio su expresión

― De acuerdo, Kouki ― dijo tomando mi mochila y nos dirigimos a la salida

― Hasta luego Haizaki Sempai ― dije antes de irnos

― ¿Estás bien Kouki? ― me preguntó mientras caminábamos

― Si, Akashi-kun. No te preocupes. Haizaki Sempai no es una mala persona, solo que es un poco rudo, me había preguntado porque no había venido. Solo que me intimida un poco ― confesé

― Espero no te moleste mas. Puedes decirme cuándo lo haga ― dijo mientras nos subíamos a su auto

― Si, gracias Akashi-kun ― diciendo esto tome su mano y la apreté mientras el conducía, me había tomado el atrevimiento y el se sorprendió al igual que yo por mis acciones, y antes de que quitara mi mano la tomó y le dio un beso. Me puse de mil colores cuándo hizo aquello porque había mantenido su mirada en mí.

― Me contó Tetsuya que van a estar en época de exámenes. Supongo que ahora vas a salir más tarde de la escuela ― comentó y se lo agradezco, estaba muy sonrojado y un poco nervioso.

― S-si... Creo que me quedaré a estudiar en la biblioteca ― dije y entendí las implicaciones de eso, tal vez Akashi-kun ya no podría recogerme o pasaría menos tiempo con el

― También me dijo que tienes problemas con una materia en específico, geometría y trigonometría, ¿es cierto? ― indagó y asentí un poco apenado sobre la impresión que pudiera llevarse de mi

― Si tú quieres puede darte tutorías sobre las materias que se te dificulten ― se ofreció y de inmediato brinque emocionado

― ¿En serio Akashi-kun? ― lo mire expectante

― En serio, no tengo problema ― dijo con una sonrisa tan encantadora que casi me derrito en el asiento

― S-seria genial, y te lo agradecería mucho ―

― Perfecto, entonces, ¿te parece que mañana podamos empezar? ― sugirió y yo solo asentí emocionado ― Podemos ir a una cafetería o a mi departamento ― ofreció

― Ah, como te sea más conveniente. No tengo preferencia ― dije ya que no quería causar molestias

― Ok, entonces mañana paso por ti también y vamos a mi departamento ― sentenció ― ¿Se te antoja un frappé? ― dijo como si nada

― ¡Si! Sería genial, estuvo muy pesado el entrenamiento ―

― Si, se nota que sudaste mucho ― dijo y tragó en seco y me asusté por el comentario

― ¿Acaso yo... huelo mal? ― solté en susurró avergonzado, me estaba dando pena por haber subido así...

― De hecho es todo lo contrario ― dijo y vi como apretaba con fuerza el volante con las manos y sin voltear a verme y yo seguía mirándolo extrañado

― Ah, es aquí ― sentenció y estacionó el auto. Al bajar, paso un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y entramos a una cafetería que no había entrado antes. La decoración era genial, era como si entraras a un castillo tenía detalles increíbles, los asientos, las lámparas, las mesas. Si era espacioso a comparación de otras cafeterías a las que había entrado ― El dueño es mi amigo ― me comentó antes de adentrarnos

― Sei-chan ― escuché el grito de un hombre muy atractivo que se acercó a nosotros y abrazó a Akashi-kun con mucha familiaridad que me puse un poco celoso y curioso de saber quién era

― Hola Reo ― dijo con una sonrisa 

― Vaya, traes compañía. Oh, es amigo de Tetsu, ¿te encargaron a cuidarlo? ― dijo y se acercó a abrazarme ― Es adorable. ¡Lo que es la juventud! ¡Mira nadamas que hermosa piel! ― dijo y me tomo el rostro y lo acarició. Al hacerlo eso me permitió observarlo y a esa distancia en serio era un hombre bastante atractivo ― ¡Y mira estas mejillas! ― me las apretó y sentí como alguien me alejó de él y se colocó delante de mí

― Reo, te pediría que te abstengas de hacerle eso ― dijo Akashi-kun en un tono molesto

― ¿Eh? ¿Porque Sei-chan? Hasta parece que estás celoso de... ― dijo y se detuvo en su comentario y abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido ― ¿Eh? ¿No me digas que es él? ― dijo intentando verme por encima de Akashi-kun ― ¡Déjame verlo! ― pidió y Akashi-kun no lo dejaba pasar ― ¡Prometo que no lo tocaré! ― chilló eso último y Akashi-kun soltó un bufido y se hizo a un lado

― No te sobrepases Reo ― advirtió con ese tono de voz intimidante

― Dios Sei-chan, ¿Quién hubiera dicho que serías así de celoso y posesivo? ― dijo sorprendido el joven pelinegro y se acercó a mí ― Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Reo Mibuchi ― saludó con una sonrisa

― Y-yo me llamo Furihata Kouki, mucho gusto ― diciendo esto hice una reverencia

― Aww es adorable su tartamudeo, quiero abrazarlo ― dijo y se acercó a mí pero fue detenido por Akashi-kun quien lo tomaba de su camisa ― Está bien, está bien. Me controlo. ¿Cómo puedes aguantar a este hombre Kouki-chan? ― diciendo esto miró resentido a Akashi-kun, mientras que Akashi-kun lo miraba molesto, haciendo que yo soltara una pequeña risa porque era muy cómico verlos actuar de esa manera

― Wow... ¡Te cambió drásticamente la expresión, de asesino psicópata a tonto enamorado, Sei-chan! ― gritó sorprendido ― ¡Y solo porque sonrió! Vaya Kouki-chan, eres increíble ― siguió hablando y ante estos comentarios me sonroje de sobremanera y Akashi-kun también ― Y ahora los dos están sonrojados, son adorables ― dijo y soltó un suspiro con un "Aww" incluido

― Reo, venimos por algo de tomar ― intervino Akashi-kun

― Cierto Sei-chan, Kouki-chan. Vengan les daré la mejor mesa y me contaran cómo les va ― diciendo esto nos guío a la sección de la terraza y vino un mesero a pedir nuestra orden y Mibuchi-san me recomendó el mejor de la cafetería y ese pedí.

― Tenía ganas de conocerte Kouki-chan, Sei-chan no era nada bueno dando detalles, solo me dijo que ya había encontrado a su pareja destinada ― dije y sonreí avergonzado

― No le digas así Reo. No seas grosero, Kouki no te ha dado permiso de que lo llames por su nombre ― intervino nuevamente molesto Akashi-kun

― Eso se puede arreglar, ¿Kouki-chan, puedo llamarte por tu nombre? ― me preguntó y Akashi-kun lo miró incrédulo por lo que acaba de hacer y Mibuchi-san estaba mirándome expectante

― E-ste... S-si Mibuchi-san ― respondí

― Oh, no ,no. Tú puedes llamarme Reo-nee ― me dijo y tomo mis manos emocionado y yo asentí avergonzado

― Las manos Reo ― dijo Akashi-kun, haciendo que Mibuchi-san rodara los ojos

― ¡Pero que Alfa tan posesivo te conseguiste Kouki-chan! Avísame si te llega a hacer algo ― me dijo rodando los ojos y solo solté una risa

― Akashi-kun es muy amable y muy comprensivo ― dije sincero

― Awww pero qué lindo. Sei-chan que adorable Omega fuiste a conseguir ― dijo y miró a Akashi-kun quien me miraba fijamente y me sonroje ― Y cuéntame, Kouki-chan, ¿De dónde conociste a este alfa pelirrojo? ―

― Ah, en la fiesta que me invitó Tetsu ―

― Ah~ ya veo. Entonces si eres amigo de Tetusya ―

― Si estamos en la misma clase ― confirme y él me miró asustado

― ¡Santo Dios, Sei-chan eres un pedófilo! ― dijo asustado ― Kouki-chan, no te ha hecho nada este hombre ¿cierto? ― preguntó dramatizando el asunto

― ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Akashi-kun siempre ha sido muy respetuoso y amable ― dije agitando mis manos ― Me lleva a casa, y pasa a recogerme e incluso me dará tutorías en su departamento ― dije sonriente y al parecer no era la respuesta que esperaba Mibuchi-san

― ¡¿Le vas a dar tutorías en tu departamento?! ― preguntó incrédulo ― ¿Qué crees que nací ayer Sei-chan? ― preguntó y me quedé confundido

― Eso me recordó a mi padre. E igual que él, de verdad creen que soy qué o qué ― intervino Akashi-kun

― ¡No! Ustedes van a tomar tus asesorías en esta cafetería donde pueda ver a este depredador ― dijo mientras señalaba a Akashi-kun y yo solo me carcajee porque era muy divertido verlos ― ¿Ves lo que te digo? Mira tu cara nadamas Sei-chan. ¡No! Mañana vienen a estudiar aquí y se acabó. Así probaras todos los sabores de frappé que tenemos aquí, Kouki-chan ― diciendo esto Akashi-kun rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos

Solo me carcajee nuevamente y ellos siguieron discutiendo, pero al día siguiente ese sería nuestro lugar de estudio. Y seguramente sería divertido Mibuchi-san era una buena persona.


End file.
